Two Worlds Collide
by Bop2theTop
Summary: When Troy and Gabriella are paired together for a school assignment something unexpected happens between them.After all opposites attract.But will they realise that they were meant to be before one of them moves on or will it be too late?Troyella!Complete
1. Gabriella and Troy

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 1**

**Gabriella Montez**

Gabriella Montez sighed as she moved the last box into the house. She placed it at the foot of the stairs and turned around to shut the door. "I got the last box Mom," she called out, pushing her hands into her jeans pocket, waiting for a reply from her mother.

"Okay honey, dinner's about ready," her mother replied. Gabriella walked into the living room beside the stairs and walked through the large double doors into the kitchen. The smell of pasta wafted towards her and Gabriella sat down at the table beside her mother. She picked up her fork and began to eat in silence.

"So Gabi, what do you think of the house?" her mother asked. Gabriella took a sip from her glass of water before replying, "It's nice Mom. Nicer than the last one in San Diego," she said, quietly. Her mother laughed but stopped when she saw Gabriella pushing the food around on her plate.

"Are you not hungry honey?" she asked gently. Gabriella shook her head. "What's wrong?" her mother asked knowingly. Gabriella's head snapped up. She looked at her mother for a second.

In the last two years Gabriella and her mother had moved house eight times. Her mother's job required her to be transferred a lot and that meant moving house and starting over in a new city. Gabriella had been to eight different schools and had lost contact with anyone she had considered a friend. In her last three schools she didn't even have any friends. Instead she was known as 'The Freaky Math Girl' to everyone and it was seen as social suicide to even hang out with her.

Gabriella claimed she didn't care and instead of going to the movies or parties with her friends, she stayed at home and read. She could get lost in a book for hours on end and her mother would have to tell her to stop reading which always drove Gabriella nuts. She didn't understand why her mother was getting mad at her for staying at home and not getting into trouble like most other kids her age were doing.

Secretly Gabriella longed to stay in a place for longer than half a year but she never told her mother this. She always tried to support her mother and if that meant moving without making a fuss Gabriella was prepared to do it. But now the routine was wearing thin and Gabriella wanted to spend longer than six months in one place. She knew she could never tell her mother that she was unhappy because then her mother would be unhappy and that was the last thing Gabriella wanted.

Ten years ago Gabriella's parents had gotten divorced and her dad had moved to Canada. Now she saw him once in a blue moon and got a birthday card every year. She hadn't spoken to him in nine years and all she knew about him now was that he had a long term girlfriend called Cindy. She couldn't care less about her dad now. She could never forgive him for cheating on her mother.

"Gabriella what's wrong. You can tell me. Do you not like the house?" her mother asked. Gabriella snapped out of her daydream and looked at her mother. She saw how worried she looked and Gabriella immediately felt bad for being so quiet and off with her. It wasn't her mother's fault they had to move around a lot. Her mom actually hated it but since the job paid well and she liked the work it didn't matter because it paid the bills every month and the company always took care of the house for them which was a load off of her mother's mind.

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine. I m just a little tired. It was a long few days," Gabriella said. Her Mom nodded, "Yes it was but I think we're going to really like it her Gabi. Albuquerque seems really nice and I hear the school you're going to is one of the best," she said. Gabriella forced a smile and tried her best not to roll her eyes. The last thing she wanted to be reminded of was school right now. She started on Monday and had the weekend to look around the city.

Half an hour later both women had finished their meals and were drying the plates. Gabriella placed her plate in the cupboard and walked towards one of the boxes on the counter and began taking things out of it. She unwrapped a vase and placed it on a side table in the hall.

"Gabi leave those things there. Go get some sleep or go read for a while. Just relax. There's plenty of time to unpack tomorrow and Sunday okay?" her mother said. Gabriella nodded and walked over to her Mom to hug her. "Night Mom," she said as she wrapped her arms around her. "Night Gabi. Don't stay up reading too late," her mother said as Gabriella went upstairs.

Gabriella sighed and opened the door to her room. She actually liked this room. It was painted white and had a large four poster bed and a fireplace with it's own bathroom and better yet it's own balcony looking out onto the backyard. Gabriella yawned and quickly changed into her pyjamas. She walked into her bathroom and began brushing her teeth.

She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. She had sallow skin with chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair that cascaded down her back in light, soft curls. At that moment she decided that at this school she would try to blend in more. She would try to just focus on her studies and not enter any Scholastic Decathlons or Maths Championships.

She pulled her hair back in a messy bun and turned off the light. She climbed into her new bed and pulled the covers up around her face. She lay in her bed with her eyes open for a few minutes. Tomorrow she would help her Mom unpack a bit and then she decided that she would head into town to see what it was like. Gabriella frowned as she found herself hoping that this time they would stay here. It was a bad habit of hers every time they moved house she would lie in bed the first night dreaming of what it would be like to have friends and a boyfriend and live in one place for longer than six months. Gabriella secretly hoped that she would fall in love unexpectedly one day with someone caring and even though she knew it was shallow she also hoped he would be hot. She smiled as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Dreaming about being swept off her feet by a random stranger. Little did she know what East High had in store for her.

**Troy Bolton**

Troy Bolton grabbed the basketball in both hands and took a deep breath before dribbling towards the hoop only to be stopped by his father and coach.

"Come on Troy. Work left! Keep working left!" his father yelled. Troy faked right and then went left and took a shot. The ball went straight through the hoop as his Dad cheered. "Now that's what I wanna see in the game Troy!" his Dad said, patting him on the back. Troy nodded and smiled, trying to get his breath back.

Troy Bolton was the captain of his school basketball. He was popular, smart, good looking but he was also a nice guy. His Dad was the team coach which meant that he pushed Troy twice as much as he pushed the rest of the team. Each evening for two hours the two would shoot hoops and work on game techniques for the upcoming championship game in six weeks time. Those two hours of practise were in addition to the one hour of team practise after school everyday.

To most it seemed that all Troy ever thought or talked about was basketball. But no one really knew that Troy was also into other things. Everyone put him on a pedestal at his school and never really bothered to get to know him. They just assumed that because he was basketball captain and the hottest player in the school that they did know him. At East High everyone was in a clique and Troy was forced into the jocks clique.

"Are you ready to practise some more?" his Dad asked. Troy glanced quickly at his watch. "Um I have some homework I have to do so maybe not. I have to keep up my grades," Troy said uneasily. Troy's Dad nodded and grabbed the basketball and headed back inside to shower up.

Troy watched him walk inside and sat down on the grass, sighing deeply. Sometimes he wished his Dad wasn't the team coach. The team was always put under pressure from his Dad and the school to do well and win every game but for Troy the pressure was twice as bad because he had to face his Dad at home as well as in school. Troy lay back on the grass and closed his eyes. He thought about what it would be like to have no worries about basketball. Sure, Troy did like basketball but he was sick of basically being told that that's all he would and could ever do in school.

Troy sighed. He was fed up of everything. He needed a change; something to distract him from everything. He was always a good student but lately his grades in math had been falling because of all the extra time his Dad made him practise. He didn't know what he was going to do. He couldn't fail math or he'd be kicked off the team. But he couldn't get a tutor either because all of the math tutors in his school were female students, most of whom nearly fainted every time they saw him.

Troy stood up off the grass and walked inside and up to his room. He had a quick shower and then sat down and decided to attempt his Math homework. He took out the book and stared at the page. **Solve these equations for x. **_How the hell do I solve for x?_

Troy moaned with frustration and slammed the book shut. Suddenly his cell phone began to ring. "Hello?" he said icily.

"_Hey Troy, man. What's up?"_ Troy's best friend and fellow team member Chad Danforth asked. "Nothing, just doing homework," Troy replied. _"Right well dude a bunch of us are going to hang out in town tomorrow. Are you coming?"_ Chad asked. Troy frowned. He wasn't in the mood for hanging out with his friends and all the cheerleaders who hung out of the team like groupies. "Um…I don't know," he replied. _"Come on Troy. Stacey and Gwen will be there. They're like in love with you. Why don't you just ask them out?"_ Chad asked. Troy rolled his eyes, "Maybe because I don't like them Chad?" Troy said, stating the obvious. _"Dude, you've never been interested in a girl or even gone out with one. Come on there has to be someone you like," _Chad said. Troy groaned with frustration, "Chad I don't have time for this. I don't like any girls and I don't want to date ones I don't like so just drop it. They only like me because I'm captain of the team and popular. Who wants to date girls like that? I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow. Call me whenever you're meeting up," Troy said angrily and he hung up the phone.

Troy never had a girlfriend. He had never been interested in any girls in his school. Sure he thought some of them were hot but he never felt a connection to any of them and could tell half of them just liked him for his popularity or looks. Truth is Troy was waiting for the right girl. Someone who wouldn't like him for his looks but instead for his personality. Someone who he could talk to about anything and not just basketball or sports. Someone who would listen to him and accept him for who he is. Troy sighed deeply and climbed into his bed. He turned off the light and immediately, still thinking about the girl of his dreams. Little did he know how his life would change over the next couple of weeks.

Hey guys! I've been writing this story for quite some time now and I'm really nervous about putting it up. I hope you guys like it. I'll be continuting 'Lose Your Love' soon, I'm just taking a short break and brainstorming for it. But I really hope you guys like this. Should I upload more. I have 6 chapters of this written. I'll upload the second which kind of gets the story rolling so you guys can judge. Thanks for reading. You rock!!


	2. First Meeting

**Chapter 2: First Meeting **

Gabriella folded up the cardboard box and placed it on top of the pile of other boxes. "Mom, I'm done with these boxes," she called out. Her Mother came out from the kitchen, "Thanks for helping Gabi. At least most of the boxes are unpacked; I only have two more left in here and then I'm done," her Mother said. Gabriella nodded, "Do you want help?" she asked. Her Mother shook her head, "I was wondering if you would go to the store on Main Street and pick up some milk and bread for me?" her Mother asked.

Gabriella nodded and took the $20 that her Mom was handing to her. "You know your way don't you?" she asked. Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Yes Mom. It's only around the block, I'm sure I'll find it," she said, smiling. Her Mother nodded and kissed her quickly on her forehead. "Thanks Gabi," she said.

Gabriella said goodbye to her Mother and left the house. She stepped outside her door and saw the street full of kids playing with different toys. She smiled as she saw a little girl across the street sitting in the shade, reading a book. She was exactly like Gabriella; not really into what other kids were. Gabriella turned left down the street and followed the path.

She sighed as she saw a group of teenagers hanging out outside a house. She quickly crossed the road so she wouldn't walk to near to them. She never liked big groups; they always made her feel insecure and uneasy. She hoped at this school things would be different. She hoped that everyone wouldn't treat her like some freaky genius girl and that she could just be normal, like other kids.

Troy glanced at his watch as he walked down the Main Street. He looked around, searching for his friends. _Where are they?_ Suddenly he spotted his bushy haired friend, standing outside the grocery store with his two other friends Zeke and Jason and a couple of cheerleaders. Troy rolled his eyes. Every time he came near a cheerleader they immediately latched onto him and it drove him nuts.

He approached the group with caution. "Hey guys," he said, uneasily; watching the cheerleaders as they turned to greet him. "Hey Troy," they all responded. "What's up man?" Zeke asked, slapping him on the back. "Nothing much, what you guys doing?" Troy asked.

He looked around and noticed that the head cheerleader Brittany was staring at him. "Hi Troy," she said brightly as she moved nearer to him. "Um...hi," Troy said, moving slowly away from her. But it didn't work as either she didn't notice or she didn't care. "So what have you been up to since yesterday?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him. Troy cleared his throat, "Nothing much...just homework and basketball as usual," he replied. She giggled loudly and touched his arm lightly, "Oh Troy you're so funny," she said. Troy frowned, "Thanks...um Chad I'm gonna go in here and get a drink," he said, moving towards the entrance of the grocery store. Chad nodded. Troy noticed that Brittany was following him and Troy quickly added, "Alone!" Brittany frowned and moved back to the group as she watched Troy walk into the store. Once inside Troy breathed a sigh of relief.

Gabriella found the grocery store easily enough. She groaned when she saw a group of teenagers standing outside. Her eyes immediately fell on a guy with big brown bushy hair. She smiled slightly and quickly entered the store. She began walking down the aisles, searching for the milk. The store was practically empty as Gabriella walked down the aisles.

Eventually she came to the fridges and she stopped, scanning them for milk. Her eyes landed on the cartons and she quickly walked over and opened the door. She took out two cartons of milk and let the door close again. She quickly searched the aisles for bread. She shifted the milk cartons to one arm and reached out to get the bread. She grabbed it and spun around, trying to get to the counter as fast as possible as she could feel the milk slipping from her grasp.

Troy was scanning the shelves for his favourite cookies. He let out a frustrated sigh as he looked closely at each shelf. He eventually gave up and turned to walk down the aisle. Suddenly he bumped into someone. The person's items went crashing to the floor. Troy frowned slightly when he saw the items included two cartons of milk.

Troy looked at the person he bumped into. He froze completely when he saw a girl with sallow skin and long brown hair that tumbled down her back, looking at the mess on the floor. He continued to look at her. Eventually she lifted her gaze from the floor to meet his.

Troy felt the hairs on the back of his neck stick up as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes. Gabriella felt her heart beat slightly faster as she gazed into Troy's deep blue eyes. For some reason she couldn't look away.

After a few minutes of staring at each other Troy quickly remembered what had happened. He snapped out of his daydream and looked at the mess on the floor again. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," he said. Gabriella shook her head slightly, "No…it was completely my fault. I was so clumsy and wasn't paying attention," she said quietly. "I'm sorry," they both said at the same time. Gabriella giggled shyly while Troy smiled. "I'm Troy," he said, reaching out his hand. Gabriella smiled and shook it, "I'm Gabriella," she said.

Troy was about to ask her where she lived when one of the workers came along. "What happened?" he asked angrily, looking at Gabriella. Gabriella blushed and opened to mouth to speak but didn't know what to say. "I...uh...um..." she stuttered. Troy immediately jumped in to save her, "It was my fault. I was carrying the milk and I was in a hurry and I bumped into her, sorry about the mess," he said sincerely. Gabriella looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well sir, you're going to have to pay for them, if you'll follow me," the worker said. Troy nodded and followed the guy to the top of the shop. Gabriella quickly grabbed two more cartons and made her way to the cash register. On her way out she saw Troy and ran over to him.

"Hey, look you didn't have to do that," she said. Troy shook his head, "Forget it," he said, smiling. "No, I want to pay you for the cartons. You totally save me in their. I owe you," she said. Troy shook his head again, "You can make it up to me another time," he said. Gabriella blushed and looked down at her shoes. "So I'll see you soon Gabriella," he said, opening the door for her. Gabriella smiled shyly and walked out. Troy winked at her and walked over to his group of friends. Gabriella saw Brittany immediately latch onto Troy and assumed she was his girlfriend. She sighed and walked back home, still thinking about Troy.

"Hey Mom, I'm home," Gabriella said cheerfully as she closed the door behind her. "Did you get everything?" her Mom asked as Gabriella placed the paper bag full of groceries on the counter. "Yeah I did," Gabriella chirped.

Her Mother stopped and looked at her, smiling. "What has you in such a good mood?" she asked. Gabriella looked at her, puzzled, "Huh?" she asked. Her Mother laughed as she began unpacking the bag. "You seem to be in a really good mood. Did something good happen at the grocery store?" her Mother asked. Gabriella shook her head and smiled, "No nothing. I just got the groceries," she said. Her Mother nodded her head, not convinced but she decided to let it be.

"I'm gonna go watch a movie. Do you wanna watch one with me?" Gabriella asked, walking into the sitting room. "Sure sweetie, what were you thinking of watching?" her Mother asked, unpacking the last of the groceries. "Um...how about… 'Dirty Dancing'?" Gabriella suggested, scanning through the rack of DVD's.

"Good choice. I do love Patrick Swayze," her Mom said sitting down on the couch. Gabriella giggled as she put the DVD on. She sat down beside her Mother and began watching the DVD happily. Maybe this town wouldn't be so bad after all.

"So is that okay?" Chad asked his friend. Troy just nodded. He wasn't even listening to his friend. For some weird reason he couldn't get his mind off the girl he met in the grocery store. "Dude your actually okay with this?" Chad asked, in disbelief.

Troy just nodded. He was too busy thinking about her deep chocolate brown eyes and her flowing hair. He smiled as he thought about her face when he said he'd pay for the mess. "Okay so Friday at seven in Tony's," Chad said. Troy snapped out of his daydream. "What's Friday at seven in Tony's?" he asked, uneasily. Chad rolled his eyes, "The double date you just agreed to," he said. Troy winced, "No Chad I never agreed to any double date," Troy said, frowning.

Chad sighed, "Yes you did. Two minutes ago. It seemed like you were off in dream world but you still agreed. And I asked twice," Chad said. "Well just cancel it. I'm not going on a double date. If I want to date someone I'll ask her and it won't be a double date either. I'm not going on a double date just to sit at the table with some random girl and watch you flirt with the girl you're on a date with. No thanks," Troy said. Chad sighed, "Fine. But what is with you man? Ever since you came out of that grocery store earlier you've been off in your own little world," Chad said.

Troy quickly looked down at his feet, "No I haven't," he said. Chad rolled his eyes, "Sure you haven't. That's why you agreed to a double date without realising it. It's frightening dude. Every five minutes you get this smile on your face as you stare off into space. What happened in that grocery store?" Chad asked. Troy shook his head, "Nothing. Nothing at all," he lied. Chad sighed, "Well okay. But come on we gotta get back to my house my Mom said she'd keep us dinner," Chad said as he began walking in the direction of his house. Troy followed him, trying to take his mind of Gabriella.

So what do you think? Should I continue. I really appreciate hearing if you like it! Thanks!


	3. First Day at East High

This chapter had been **edited**. I've added in some new bits to help it make more sense i.e. why Gabriella was so snappy. So hope it's better now. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 3: First Day at East High**

"And now I will show you to your class Miss Montez," Principal Matsui said, directing Gabriella towards one of many classroom doors. Gabriella followed him into a classroom. She walked in without even glancing at the class. She was too nervous; she stared down at her shoes. Principal Matsui spoke briefly with the teacher and then left.

"Right Gabriella take a seat, I'm Ms. Darbus," the teacher said, gesturing towards the class. Gabriella nodded and quickly spotted a seat at the back of the classroom. She sat down and began listening to Ms Darbus talking about school activities taking place. Gabriella took the opportunity to look around the class. She quickly noticed the guy with the afro who she had seen outside the grocery store the other day. She saw he was holding a basketball on the table. _He must play for the school. _

Ten minutes later the bell rang, signalling the end of homeroom. Gabriella glanced at her timetable and followed the other students out of the classroom. She sighed as she tried to find her way to her next class.

---------------------------------

Gabriella walked into the cafeteria and looked around for an empty. She spotted a girl that seemed to be in most of her classes sitting in the corner at a table. Gabriella decided to make her way over there. She weaved her way through the tables and students, being careful not to drop her lunch tray which she had queued for fifteen minutes to get.

Suddenly Gabriella felt herself being pushed and she lost her balance and grip of the tray. She closed her eyes and felt herself bang off a nearby table which helped her keep her balance and not fall on her face. Her tray fell to the ground, along with her bag and books. Her lunch ruined.

Gabriella looked up at who she had bumped into. Her eyes widened when she recognised the guy from the grocery store on Saturday.

Troy looked at Gabriella and felt himself getting sucked into her deep eyes. He immediately recognised her from Saturday but didn't know what to say. He looked at the ground and noticed her books on the floor. Just as he was about to bend down and pick them up he heard Chad call him.

Gabriella watched Troy and noticed him glance at the books on the floor. She heard someone call 'Troy' and without looking at her again Troy turned and walked away leaving Gabriella's books and bag on the floor along with her lunch and not so much as an apology. Gabriella frowned and tried to contain her anger. She picked up her books and apologised to the janitor who came to clean up the mess.

She decided to skip lunch and just go to her locker and just as she was about to leave the cafeteria her eyes fell upon Troy. He was sitting with his buddies at a table surrounded by cheerleaders and was sitting beside the bushy haired guy who Gabriella had noticed was on the basketball team.

"_Just another jock,"_ she thought. She rolled her eyes and exited the cafeteria trying to restrain herself from killing Troy.

--------------------

Troy ran quickly towards his English classroom just as the bell rang. He knew better than to be late for Ms. Darbus' class. Once Chad had been three minutes late and Ms. Darbus put him on detention for two weeks. Even though Chad got detention a lot Ms. Darbus was the worst as she'd make everyone paint sets or help out in the theatre under her watchful eye. From then on Troy always made sure he was on time or even early to her class. No way was he going to spend ten days after school in the theatre with Ms. Darbus.

Troy turned the corner quickly and saw the classroom up ahead. He walked briskly towards it, looking down at his watch. Suddenly he slammed into someone. Troy fell backwards slightly but quickly gained his balance. He looked down to see a girl on the ground picking up the books that she had dropped.

"Um...sorry," Troy said, scratching his head. He quickly bent down to help her pick up the books, but she grabbed them and stood up. "Whatever," she said coldly, looking up to his face. Suddenly Troy realised that it was the girl from the grocery store.

"Gabriella right?" he asked. She nodded her head but continued to look at him coldly. He smiled but she didn't smile back. After a few minutes of silence she began tapping her foot, "Are you gonna move and open the door?" she asked, impatiently.

Troy frowned, "Okay what's your problem?" he asked. "What?" she snapped. "I asked what your problem was because you clearly seem to have one," Troy said. Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Okay whatever, like you don't know. Knocking me over in the cafeteria slipped your mind did it? And the apology must have slipped your mind too? But I don't care. Think what you like. Just open the door would you? I don't need some 'school superstar' getting on my case. I'd just like to get into the classroom," she said angrily.

Troy could feel his blood boiling. "Well I don't need some girl telling me what to do," Troy retaliated.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Oh please you think just because you're the basketball captain that you can get your own way? Maybe if you'd open the door and use your brain I wouldn't have to boss you around," Gabriella scoffed.

Troy angrily stepped closer to her and crossed his arms, "Okay then genius. Make me open the door," he said, making sure she couldn't reach the handle.

Gabriella shook her head and glared at him. They were just about to speak when the classroom door opened. Ms. Darbus stepped out and Troy quickly moved away from the door.

"What is going on her?" she asked, angrily. Gabriella glared at Troy.

"Troy wouldn't open the door Ms. Darbus," Gabriella said.

Troy glared at her and turned to Ms. Darbus, "Actually Ms. Darbus, Gabriella here wouldn't leave me alone- she's a real basketball fan," he said, grinning evily.

Gabriella snorted, "Oh please if you think that I watch guys in baggy shorts running around a court for fun then you are mistaken Troy," she said.

Troy opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Ms. Darbus. "Be quiet you two and inside now. That will be two weeks detention for the both of you," she said, pushing them into the classroom.

Gabriella's mouth fell open while Troy groaned. Gabriella saw a spare seat at the back and began to walk down to it.

"Well done basketball boy," she whispered to him, glaring at him. Troy rolled his eyes and slipped into his desk. What was that girl's problem?

Gabriella sat into her desk. What was that guy's problem?

--------------------------------

Gabriella sighed and gathered her books up. English had been her last class of the day and she was looking forward to going home but that had all changed thanks to Troy Bolton. She now had to go to detention in the theatre with Ms. Darbus. Gabriella walked to her locker, stuffed her books in, slammed it and walked towards the theatre. On top of everything Ms. Darbus had given them an English project to do on a movie of their choice and they got to pick their partners. Gabriella didn't even know anyone so how was she meant to get a partner?

She opened the door and saw Ms. Darbus inside on the stage. She walked slowly the past the rows of seats to the stage.

"Ah Miss Montez. Nice to see you. Take a brush and start paining," Ms. Darbus said, gesturing towards a prop at the far side of the stage. Gabriella nodded and grabbed a brush and paint and began painting.

Five minutes later Troy arrived. He ran up onto stage and was told by Ms. Darbus to help Gabriella paint the prop. Troy groaned and walked over towards her.

Gabriella didn't even acknowledge him and continued painting as if he wasn't even there. Troy glared at her and began painting.

After half an hour Troy had begun not paying attention and instead looking around at the theatre, dabbing his brush here and there. Suddenly Gabriella squealed, "TROY!" she exclaimed. Troy quickly looked at her and saw her hand was covered in blue paint.

"Oops," he muttered. Gabriella began frowning as she attempted to wipe it off with a cloth.

"All you can say is oops? Wouldn't sorry be good this time?" she yelled.

Troy frowned, "No why should I apologise? I said sorry earlier and look where I ended up; in detention with you," he spat back.

Gabriella was fuming, "Well if you hadn't got such a big ego then maybe you'd realise that this is all your fault- not mine. I asked you to open the door," she yelled.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Get over it will you? What is with you? This is what your first day here and already you've chosen to hate me even though I did nothing to you," he yelled back.

Gabriella shook her head, "You know what Troy I think that you are a self centered, egoistic male-," Gabriella began shouting but was cut off by Ms. Darbus.

"Do you two mind?" she asked loudly. "You are in the chapel of the arts? Can't you two simply get along?" she asked. Troy and Gabriella frowned. Ms. Darbus suddenly had an idea.

"Well if you won't work together here then you certainly will on the class project," she said.

"WHAT?" Troy and Gabriella asked.

"You heard. A movie of your choice. Actually make it a drama. And have it in in three weeks or fail. And you have to act out a scene, decided by me from 'Romeo and Juliet' as extra punishment for arguing in this hallowed hall. I trust you won't be arguing over who plays the part of Romeo and who plays the part of Juliet" she said.

Troy and Gabriella stood looking at her, speechless. "Detention is now over," Ms. Darbus said, walking backstage.

Troy glanced briefly at Gabriella. She glared at him, threw down her brush and stomped out of the theatre.

Troy sighed; it was going to be a long few weeks if he had to spend it with Gabriella.

-----------------------------------

Gabriella whipped open her front door and entered her house, slamming it behind her in frustration. She had been at East High for one day and already she had two weeks detention, an assignment and she had to work with the popular egoistic captain of the basketball team. Gabriella threw her bag down at the bottom of the stairs and stormed into the kitchen to get a drink.

Gabriella's mother sat at the island, reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee. She looked up when she heard the door slam and raised her eyebrows as she saw Gabriella storm into the kitchen.

"Hey honey. How was your first day?" she asked cheerfully.

Gabriella didn't reply as she rummaged through the fridge for a bottle of water. After a few moments of searching she quickly pulled one out and slammed the door. She took a few sips, still ignoring her mother's question.

"Gabriella?" her mother asked, putting the newspaper and coffee mug down on the island.

"It was fine Mom okay?" she asked angrily. Gabriella placed the cap on the bottle and walked back into the hall. "I'll be in my room doing homework," she called back to her mom.

Her mother sighed and took another sip of coffee. Something had clearly happened at school but she'd have to wait and see if Gabriella wanted to talk about it. After all she couldn't keep it all bottled up inside could she?

-------------------------------------

Troy silently jumped for joy when his Dad pulled up outside his house. Troy was happy to be home. Ever since he bumped into Gabriella he had been in a foul mood. And after detention and hearing he had to work with her for three weeks on an English assignment put him in an even worse mood, if that was possible.

Troy got out of the car quickly and slammed the door behind him.

"Troy," he Dad called after him, just stepping out of the car and shutting the door. Troy rolled his eyes quickly before turning around.

"What Dad?" he asked.

Coach Bolton walked up to him. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Troy shook his head, "Nothing Dad…nothing at all," he lied.

He knew he couldn't tell his Dad about detention or Gabriella. The only reason his Dad didn't know he had detention was because he usually stayed behind after school with staff meetings or doing work in his office and Troy had to hang around school and wait for a lift home.

"Don't lie Troy. What happened that has you in such a bad mood?" Coach Bolton asked.

"It's nothing Dad it's just-," Troy started but was cut off by his father.

"You've got a game in a month. You have to focus. Don't start slowing down now. You'll do great. Now feeling better?" he asked.

Troy stood for a moment looking at his Dad. For a split second he had considered telling his Dad what had happened but now he realised he could never do that. His Dad thought that all that was on his mind was basketball all the time. He didn't realise Troy had other things to worry or be angry about in this case.

Troy nodded and forced a smile. "Thanks Dad," he said.

"You're welcome son. Now got much homework? I was thinking we could shoot some hoops after dinner," his Dad said as they began walking towards the house.

"Sure Dad. Whatever you wanna do," Troy said, half- heartedly, following his Dad into the house, his blood still boiling after his encounter with Gabriella.

-----------------------------------------

Hey! I reall hope this cleared some things up. I added in the extra paragraph because I realised that Gabriella was being too snappy for no reason so now she has a reason because for the story to move along she needed to be like that and I think it's a pretty good reason! Lol! I'm so sorry about the mistake and thanks for pointing it out you guys! You rock!!!


	4. Just Pick A Movie

**Chapter 4: Just Pick a Movie **

Gabriella walked into her English class trying to fight the urge to just run out of the school to avoid this class. She took a seat at the back and began reading through a list of possible movies they could use for the project which she had printed off the computer.

She looked up from her sheet to see Troy walking in the door quickly after Ms. Darbus. She rolled her eyes. Was it some rule he had that he couldn't be in the classroom before the bell rang? She shook her head and looked back down at her sheet.

Ms. Darbus clapped her hands, getting the classes attention. She smiled and adjusted her glasses slightly before beginning to speak.

"As you all know, assignments are due in three weeks. We all know what the assignment is so proceed now with your assigned partners," she said, opening her arms wide and flicking her wrists.

Suddenly the sound of chairs moving and desks being pulled filled the room, accompanied with loud chatter as the students moved beside their partners. Gabriella didn't move and instead focused on her sheet even more. She heard someone cough and looked to see Troy staring down at her with his deep blue eyes.

"Couldn't find me?" he asked sarcastically.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and moved over so Troy could sit down beside her. He grabbed a chair and pulled it over, sitting down. He looked over her shoulder at the sheet.

"What's that?" he asked.

Gabriella sighed, "A list of possible movies we could do this six page review on," she answered.

Troy nodded and took it from her. Gabriella watched him as he read the list. She saw his brow begin to furrow and she frowned.

"What?" she asked.

Troy looked up at her.

"These are all chick flicks," he stated.

"So?" Gabriella asked, nodding her head.

"So since when did she say it had to be a chick flick?" he asked.

"She said drama," Gabriella stated.

"There's a difference between chick flick and drama," Troy said.

"Well what do you suggest then?" she asked.

Before Troy could answer Gabriella continued speaking, "If you mention any horror or war film or whatever you're into so help me God," she said coldly.

Troy closed his mouth and glared at her. "Fine then pick one," he said, equally as cold.

Gabriella smiled, happy that she had won the argument. She waited for Troy to read the list again so they could choose a movie together. She noticed he was looking at the table rather than at the list.

"Troy? What are you doing? Aren't you reading the list?" she asked, impatiently.

"How am I meant to pick a movie? I don't know any of these movies. It's just a list of movie titles. You pick one," he said, sliding the sheet across the desk to her.

Gabriella gritted her teeth and leaned forward. "Do you not grasp the concept yet? We have to do this project TOGETHER. That means WE have to choose a movie. WE have to do a six page review of it and WE have to write about the actors and the director. So WE have to pick the movie…get it yet?" she said, leaning across the desk.

Troy smirked at her and threw the sheet on the table.

"Just pick a movie Montez," he said, rubbing his face with his hand.

Gabriella snatched the sheet off the desk and scanned it.

"Fine I choose 'The Notebook' starring Ryan Gosling and Rachel McAdams. Happy?" she asked.

Troy shrugged, "Whatever the sooner this is done the better," he said.

"My thoughts exactly," she replied, "Let's get started with the biographies…"

* * *

Gabriella walked to her locker and flung it open. She was in a horrible mood since her English class with Troy. There was something about him that just got her so mad. She didn't know what it was. All she knew was that it was a struggle to be in the same room as him without screaming.

"Hi, I'm Taylor," a voice said from behind her.

Gabriella spun around to face an African-American girl with chocolate brown hair falling loosely over her shoulders. Gabriella smiled, surprised that she was talking to her.

"I'm Gabriella," she replied.

Taylor nodded and grinned at her. "I just noticed you were in most of my classes so I thought I'd introduce myself. So where are you from?" she asked, beginning to walk down the corridor. Gabriella shut her locker and followed her.

"My Mom's company transferred her here from San Diego last week," Gabriella replied.

Taylor nodded, "Cool. Well welcome to East High. If you want you can come eat lunch with me and the other members of the chemistry club. I'm the president," Taylor added, smiling.

Gabriella's eyes widened slightly. Did Taylor know she had been a member of the chemistry club at her former school? Gabriella shook her head slightly. She had been hoping to distance herself from extra school activities like that but it looks like somehow Taylor knew.

"Well at least we have something in common," Gabriella muttered.

Taylor stopped and looked at her curiously.

"You were a member of your school's chemistry club?" Taylor asked, wide-eyed.

Gabriella winced. Obviously Taylor didn't know. She was just being nice.

"Yeah but I'm not really-," Gabriella started but Taylor cut her off.

"You should totally join. We need another member and I'm sure you're smart. You answered every single question in Chemistry correct yesterday I remember," Taylor said, clapping her hands together with excitement.

Gabriella opened her mouth to reply but Taylor dragged her towards the cafeteria.

Gabriella sighed and allowed herself to be dragged. At least she had made a friend.

* * *

Troy walked out of the library at the end of school holding a copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' in his hand. He couldn't believe he was being made to act a scene out with Gabriella. The girl who he despised. He opened his locker, flung in the book and looked around for his English book. He noticed it at the back of his locker. Pulling it out he saw it was much newer and was in perfect condition. He opened it quickly and looked at the inside cover. He rolled his eyes as he realised it was Gabriella's book.

He closed his locker and walked down the corridor, hoping he'd see her at her locker. After fifteen minutes of wandering down the school's many corridors he walked into a quieter corridor and noticed Gabriella standing at the end of the corridor at her locker. He smirked as he realised that she seemed to be looking for something and he knew what it was.

He walked up to the locker and waited patiently for her to notice him. After a few seconds he cleared his throat and Gabriella's head flew out of the locker. Her hand banged off the door and it flew back whacking into Troy's nose.

"Ouch!" Troy groaned, grabbing his nose.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Gabriella said, shutting her locker door and steeping closer to Troy, trying to see if he was okay.

Troy rubbed his nose and moaned, "God Montez, trying to break my nose were you?" he asked, still clutching his nose.

Gabriella decided to ignore his comment considering this was her fault.

She tried to look at his nose but couldn't because of his hands. She carefully took his left hand in her right one and moved it out of the way.

Troy felt a bolt of electricity shoot through his as Gabriella's soft, smooth hand grabbed his and gently moved it out of the way. Troy's eyes focused on hers and he watched as she looked at his nose, seeing if it was okay.

"Seems to be okay…," she said, double checking, "Not broken," she added.

Troy nodded and noticed that they were still holding hands. Gabriella's eyes locked with his and they both stared at each other for a brief second. Suddenly Gabriella realised that she was still holding his hand and quickly let go.

"Um…sorry about that," she said, blushing slightly.

Troy shrugged, "Whatever. I just came here to give you your book," he said, handing it to her.

Gabriella nodded, "I was looking for it but I didn't think you'd stolen it," she said, winding him up slowly but surely.

Troy snorted, "Oh yeah because I'm so pathetic that I stole your English book of all things. Also if we're gonna get all the work done we're going to have to work outside of school too as much as I hate to admit this," he said, leaning against the lockers.

"I was thinking the same thing. So what do you wanna do?" she asked.

Troy shrugged, "You decide," he said.

Gabriella shook her head, "No. I chose the movie. You figure out what we do next. I'm not here to do all the work and make all the decisions. Didn't I explain this earlier? Or do you need me to spell it?" Gabriella asked, sarcastically.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Let's use the library then," he grunted, already turning around and walking down the corridor.

"Fine," Gabriella replied. She folded her arms and followed him down the deserted corridors, staying two steps behind him the whole way to the library.

Troy walked into the library and sat down at a table in the corner. Gabriella followed him and placed her books on the table before sitting down opposite him.

"So what do you want to start with?" Gabriella asked, taking out a sheet of paper and a pen.

Troy shrugged and scratched his head. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Well we can either read Romeo and Juliet now, or plan out some of the biographies," she suggested.

Troy shrugged and stared off into space. Gabriella let out a frustrated groan and tapped her pen loudly on her book, staring at the table trying to calm herself down.

After a few minutes of her tapping Troy reached out and grabbed the pen out of her hand. Gabriella jumped slightly and looked at him, frowning.

"Why did you just take my pen?" she asked.

"Because Montez your constant tapping was driving me crazy," he replied, smirking at her.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to tap my pen constantly if we were actually getting work done but that's impossible because of you staring off into space Bolton," she shot back.

"Well Montez I'm sorry that I'm not as good at this as you are," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gabriella asked, folding her arms and sitting back in her chair, frowning.

Troy looked at her for a second, about to explain himself. Gabriella looked back at him.

"Well?" she asked.

"Nothing," Troy said, sliding her pen across the desk and getting a sheet of paper for himself.

Gabriella began tapping again.

"What's wrong Bolton? Can't think of any words to say? Or are you finally realising that I'm right?" Gabriella asked, smirking.

Troy suddenly felt his blood boil at her snide remark and as she began tapping the pen again.

"Okay Montez you wanna know what I meant by that comment?" he asked, leaning forward across the desk.

Gabriella stopped tapping and looked at him, nodding.

"I meant that all you seem to do is read. Every class you're always there ahead of everyone. You always know the answer. You always have you work done perfect. What I'm saying is that maybe the reason I'm not as good at all this project stuff as you are is because I actually have a life and friends. I suggest you get one and then see what happens to your grades. You won't have all that free time to read your school books from cover to cover," Troy said, angrily.

Gabriella froze as he said this. She felt her frown disappear as she realised what he had just said. She suddenly felt her eyes begin to water and she knew she had to get out of there.

Troy sat back as he realised what he had just said. He didn't mean it he had just been so angry at her that he said stuff he didn't mean but now he was regretting it. He looked at her and saw her eyes were glazing over. He suddenly felt very guilty.

"Look Gabriella-," he started but she cut him off.

"Um Troy I forgot I…um…I have to be home by five so I better go. I'll do work on the biographies tonight so…I better go," she stuttered, picking up her things. Before Troy could reply Gabriella had walked out quickly.

Troy sighed and leaned back in his chair covering his face with his hands. Sometimes he really did go too far.

* * *

Hey I'm sooo sooo sorry it took me so long to update this! But good news is I have it finished I just have to upload it! School has be SO crazy lately! Sorry again! But I'm putting another chapter up right now! Tell me what you think!!! 


	5. You Were Right

**Chapter 5: You Were Right**

"Dude I know you hate the girl but was that really called for? She's been in the school like what, four days and already you've upset her?" Chad asked, scoffing down a cheese burger. Troy sighed and sat back in his chair, ignoring the food on his plate. He knew Chad was right and he knew he had to apologize to Gabriella, sooner rather than later. Ever since he blew up at her last Friday she had gone out of her way to avoid him. She had asked Ms. Darbus to give her a job backstage at detention earlier on that day and had been the first out of every class that she had with Troy.

Troy thought about approaching her at lunch but decided against it when he saw she was sitting with Taylor and half of the chemistry club who wouldn't let him get near her. It had been four days and Troy suddenly decided he had to apologize now. For some reason he couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"Um…Chad, can I borrow your phone for a second. Just gotta call my parents to let them know where I am. I left mine at home," Troy lied. Chad nodded his mouth full of food and handed Troy his phone. Troy grabbed it and walked outside the diner. He searched through Chad's phonebook and came to the name he was hoping would be there. He took a deep breath and dialled, hoping she would pick up.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Troy pulled up outside Gabriella's house. He got out of the car and took a deep breath. The house was painted white with fairy lights around the porch and a well kept garden. Troy walked slowly up to the door and knocked three times.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and waited for someone to answer the door. He turned his back to the door and took a deep breath. He didn't know why but he felt so nervous about seeing her again. Ever since yesterday Troy hadn't stopped thinking about her but he put this down to the guilt he felt for upsetting her.

Troy heard the door open and spun around.

A woman who looked to be in her late thirties opened the door. She had Gabriella's dark hair and her chocolate brown eyes. She smiled at him.

"Hi Ms Montez. I was wondering if I could speak to Gabriella for a minute," Troy asked politely.

The woman nodded and smiled, "Just one moment, I'll call her now."

Troy nodded and the woman opened the door to let Troy in. Troy stepped inside into the hallway which was joined to the living room.

"Take a seat," her mother said, gesturing towards the couch.

Troy smiled and sat down slowly. He looked up at the mantelpiece and saw many pictures of Gabriella when she was younger. He smiled when he saw one of her with a basketball in her hand standing next to a tall sallow skinned man who Troy assumed was her father.

Her mother called her and left the room. A few minutes later Troy heard Gabriella come down the stairs. He braced himself and sat still. Gabriella walked into the living room but stopped when she saw him.

There was silence for a few minutes and Troy decided to glance at her quickly. He looked over to see her standing, her eyes wide with surprise. She was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a pink shirt. Her hair was falling loosely around her shoulders.

Troy found himself begin to stare at her but quickly snapped out of it.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Hi," Gabriella replied.

"I called Taylor. She told me where you lived….Can we talk?" Troy asked nervously.

Gabriella folded her arms, "Have you got more to say? Because if you do then can it not wait until tomorrow because I've got homework to do. Or then again maybe just say it now I mean I have no life so I can do it later," she said sarcastically.

Troy blushed and looked at his hands.

"Please?" he asked.

Gabriella looked at him for a minute and then moved and sat down next to him. Troy felt goose bumps on his arms when Gabriella brushed off him as she sat down on the two seater couch.

"I'm sorry," Troy blurted out.

Gabriella looked at him surprised.

"What I said was out of line and not true. I know you have a life. That was just me being stupid and pathetic because I couldn't think of anything else to say. You were completely right. I was letting you do all the work and it wasn't fair. So I came to say I'm sorry because you're probably not a bad person. I think we just got off on the wrong foot and-," Troy babbled.

Gabriella giggled and placed her hand on his to silence him.

Troy immediately shut up when he felt her warm hand on his for the second time that week.

"Troy. It's okay. Forget it. I judged you too. And I think that maybe I was wrong too. But let's just forget it and start over?" she asked.

Troy nodded. He couldn't find the words to speak. Ever since she placed her hand on his he felt faint and his legs had become rooted to the spot.

They stared at each other for a few minutes. After a minute Gabriella pulled her hand away and blushed lightly. Troy then shifted.

"Well I guess I better go," he said, struggling to stand up. Gabriella nodded shyly and walked him to the door.

"Thanks Troy. You're not that bad," she said, opening the door to let him out. Troy smiled and walked past her. He stopped when he was outside and turned around.

Gabriella looked at him, waved and smiled.

Suddenly Troy leaned forward and kissed her quickly on the cheek. They both froze. Troy didn't dare look her in the eye.

"Well see you Gabi, I gotta go," he said and ran down her driveway and into his car.

Gabriella closed the door and leaned back against it. Had she fallen for Troy Bolton?

Troy got into his car and sat back in the seat breathing heavily. What was wrong with him? Had he fallen for Gabriella Montez?

* * *

The next day Gabriella walked to her locker and opened it, humming a Hilary Duff song. Gabriella had been in a good mood ever since Troy's visit yesterday though she refused to admit it to herself. She was taking her math book out when she heard someone speak to her.

"Hey Taylor," she said, looking at the girl standing beside her. Taylor smiled and waited for Gabriella to finish at her locker.

"You seem in a better mood today," she said. Gabriella giggled slightly and nodded. Taylor raised her eyebrows and looked at Gabriella as they walked to homeroom.

"Okay girl, spill. What happened between you and Troy?" Taylor asked. Gabriella stopped and turned to look at her, puzzled.

"What makes you think something happened between me and Troy?" she asked. Taylor rolled her eyes and continued walking. Gabriella followed her, frowning.

"Please, Gabi I know something happened between you and Troy. Didn't he go over to your house last night?" Taylor asked, "I did give him your address," she added.

"Yeah he did," Gabriella replied. Taylor looked at her.

"And what happened?" she asked, trying to get some information out of Gabriella.

Gabriella shrugged, "We just agreed to start over. He said he didn't mean what he said and we both agreed to forget everything and try to be civil to each other," she said.

Taylor nodded, "Okay good but then what happened?" Gabriella's brow furrowed in confusion. She tilted her head slightly to the side, trying to figure out why Taylor asked that.

"What do you mean 'then'?" Gabriella asked, hugging her books close to her chest.

"Girl you have this dreamy look on your face and you haven't stopped smiling, even though you've frowned a few times you still have this goofy look on your face," Taylor said, smiling.

"Nothing happened really…," Gabriella said, not really listening to what Taylor was saying. She was too busy focusing on the fact that Troy Bolton was walking towards them with Chad, Taylor's English assignment partner. Gabriella could suddenly feel her cheeks going red as she saw Troy look at her. She looked away quickly and tried to listen to Taylor but her mind couldn't concentrate. She couldn't stop thinking about Troy.

"And I know you didn't hear a word I said because you're too caught up with the fact that he is walking towards us right now. And I saw that blush," Taylor added, nudging Gabriella.

Gabriella hugged her books closer as Troy and Chad approached them. Taylor stopped walking and Gabriella immediately halted too, standing slightly behind Taylor. Chad and Troy came over to them.

"Hey," Chad said.

"Hey Chad. Troy," Taylor replied, nodding at them. Gabriella just smiled at Chad didn't look at Troy. She kept her eyes focused on Taylor who had begun a discussion with Chad about their project.

Troy stood beside Chad and opposite Gabriella. He still couldn't get his mind off the fact that he kissed her on the cheek yesterday. He didn't know what had possessed him to do so but he didn't dislike it. He decided to look at Gabriella. His eyes shifted and his gaze fell upon her. She was hugging her books to her chest and was focusing her attention on Taylor though Troy could tell she wasn't really listening to her. She had her hair tied in a side ponytail and was wearing a pair of jeans and a white tank top with pink glitter. Troy smiled and realised that Gabriella was very attractive.

Gabriella decided to take a sneak peek at Troy. She glanced over at him and felt her cheeks flush when she saw he was staring at her. Not only was he staring but he was smiling too. Gabriella smiled back shyly and could feel herself getting lost in his deep blue eyes. There was something about them that made Gabriella feel slightly dizzy and weak at the knees.

Suddenly Chad and Taylor began to scream at each other. Gabriella looked at them surprised. A few seconds later she felt someone interlace their fingers with hers and pull her down the corridor. Gabriella looked at saw it was Troy who was guiding her down the corridor towards homeroom. Gabriella followed without any complaint. His hand felt so smooth and gentle.

Troy pulled Gabriella with him. He loved the feeling of her hand in his. It made him feel like he was on cloud nine for some strange reason he couldn't fathom. Eventually they reached the classroom and Troy reluctantly let go of her hand. Gabriella frowned slightly in disappointment but Troy didn't notice.

"Sorry I just thought you might want to get away like me," he said, scratching the back of his neck.

Gabriella giggled and nodded, "You thought right. It was totally awkward," she said. Troy nodded in agreement.

"So you wanna work on the project tonight?" he asked.

Gabriella nodded, "We kind of have to to get it done," she replied.

"So…my house?" Troy asked.

"I don't know where you live," Gabriella said simply.

"Ok then so how about I just come over to your house since I know where it is? You only live a few blocks away believe it or not," Troy said.

Gabriella nodded and smiled, "So tonight at 7.00?" she asked.

"It's a date," Troy said. Suddenly he realised what he said and began to stutter.

"I mean…it's not a date 'date'. I meant it's like a get together but not in that way or anything and…," he said, blushing furiously.

Gabriella giggled, "I know what you meant Troy its okay."

Troy nodded and laughed nervously. Ms Darbus then entered the room and Troy went to go and sit down. When he sat down her turned to glance back at Gabriella. She looked up at him and smiled. Troy smiled back and felt his heart skip a beat, though he didn't know why. Little did he know the same thing had happened to Gabriella.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll update soon! Thanks for any reviews too! 


	6. She's Different

**Chapter 6: She's Different **

"Dude what is with you? You've been all quiet today but you still have this goofy grin on your face," Chad exclaimed, waving his hand in front of Troy's face trying to get his attention.

Troy quickly snapped out of his daydream. He had been thinking about how it would feel to run his hands gently through Gabriella's dark curls.

"So?" Chad asked again.

"So...what?" Troy asked.

"What is your deal? You're either in a really weird happy mood or you like some girl. So tell me," Chad said.

Troy rolled his eyes, "What makes you think those two things only?" he asked.

"Because Captain I know you," Chad stated.

Troy just shook his head and sat down at a nearby table scanning through a book he had picked off the library shelf a few minutes earlier. He tried to concentrate and read some of the pages but the words were just a blur. He couldn't get her off his mind.

Chad watched Troy and suddenly it dawned on him.

"It's that Montez girl isn't it?" he asked quietly.

Troy didn't move. He stayed staring at the page.

"When did this all happen?" Chad asked.

"When did what happen?" Troy replied turning a page.

"When did you fall for her?"

"Who says I've fallen for her?"

"Troy you've never been like this before over a girl. Over a big game sometimes you can be a little distant it's nerves or whatever. But this is completely different. You haven't spoken much and you seem to be off in your own world and Ithink you're crazy," Chad finished.

"Oh and how am I crazy Chad?" Troy asked frowning.

"Well reading that book upside down must be tough," Chad said, gesturing towards the book, "Not even the freaky genius girl can do that."

"Don't call her that," Troy immediately snapped.

Chad raised his eyebrows, "You're obsessed."

"So what if I am? Okay so what if I am? Gabriella's different to everyone else. She doesn't treat me differently because I'm the basketball captain or because I'm popular. She treats me like a regular guy in the school. And she listens to me. She just doesn't want to talk about basketball all the time. She listens to what I have to say. And when I'm around her I feel like I can do anything and even if I do mess up it will all be okay. When I'm with her I feel out of my element," Troy said.

Chad looked at him with wide eyes.

"My advice is forget about her. She's doing some freaky mind games with you. We've got a big game soon you have to focus more than anyone of us. You're the captain, we need you," Chad said.

Troy looked down at his book as Chad walked out. Chad still didn't understand how he felt. She made him feel incredible without even doing anything. She was too perfect in his eyes. He sighed and placed his head on the desk. What was he going to do?

Gabriella saw Troy walking towards his locker. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey Troy," she said, happily.

Troy looked at her and faintly smiled. Gabriella immediately noticed that something was wrong with him. He was frowning and seemed to be concentrating on his thoughts.

"Are you okay?" she asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine," he replied, sternly. Gabriella nodded slowly and turned to walk away. She figured he needed time to himself.

"Gabi where are you going?" he asked.

"You look like you need time to yourself. It's okay I get it," she replied, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry I'm a bit weird today. There's just stuff on my mind," he trailed off.

"Like what? Come on you can tell me, I told you my problem the other day and I felt good after it. So spill Bolton," she said, nudging him and giggling.

Troy sighed. He knew he had to tell her but how could he say it? And what was the point she already liked some other guy. Maybe he should just ask her advice.

"Um...it's just girl stuff," he mumbled.

"Well don't you think I could help considering I am one?" she asked.

"Um...yeah... but there's not much point," he sighed.

"Why?"

"Well the girl I like likes someone else," he said, closing his locker and walking down the corridor.

"Oh...same situation as me," she said.

"Yeah so we're both doomed huh?"

"Well Troy like you said to me if she doesn't realise that there's this great guy right in front of her then she's just stupid. Any girl would be lucky to have you. Honestly I'm not just saying that. It's the truth. You are one of the nicest, funniest, sweetest guys I've met," she said.

Troy could feel his cheeks turning a bright shade of red and he quickly looked down at his trainers to avoid Gabriella's stare.

"Um...thanks, I guess," he said.

Gabriella nodded and forced a smile. She was right. Troy did like someone else and would never like her. She sighed and followed him into English. Suddenly she thought of something. What girl in the school didn't like Troy?

"So who's the lucky girl?" she asked, sliding into her seat.

"It's not someone you know really. Just a girl that I know and you don't know her at all so I only know her really," Troy rambled.

Gabriella nodded, "Well good luck with...what's her name?" she asked.

"Uh...Vanessa," he blurted out. Gabriella nodded and smiled sadly, "Troy and Vanessa...sounds nice."

Troy watched her expression and thought for a minute that he saw a look of sadness on her face. He quickly dismissed this thought as Ms. Darbus entered the room, gesturing for everyone to take their seats.

"Well at least that's the biographies finished and you're half way through the movie review right?" Gabriella asked, shuffling the pages that lay in front of her. Troy glanced up from the page in front of him and nodded.

"Yeah I've basically got a half a page left to write and then I'm done," he replied. Vanessa nodded and smiled. They still had a full week left before they had to hand in the project and already they were basically done. Well with the written part anyway. They still had to act out their Romeo and Juliet scene.

Gabriella placed the sheets neatly into a folder and watched Troy. He was leaning over a sheet of paper and writing furiously. Every now and then he would stop and stare at the page and scratch his head or bit his lip. Gabriella felt her insides tingle as she watched him brush the hair out of his eyes, only to have it fall back down again after a few minutes.

Troy suddenly felt Gabriella's eyes on him and his head snapped up to look at her.

Gabriella quickly turned her head away and blushed furiously. Troy smiled. He could see her cheeks going red and it made him fall for her even more. She looked so cute when she was embarrassed.

"Can I help you Miss Montez?" he asked, grinning. Gabriella looked at him again and shook her head.

"No Mr Bolton. I'm quite alright," she giggled.

Troy nodded and laughed, "You know I'm nearly done with this," he said, gesturing towards the page.

Gabriella nodded, "I know you said that a few minutes ago," she reminded him.

"Yeah but I mean I'm nearly done as in I could do it at home later," he replied.

Gabriella blinked and thought she understood what he was saying, "Okay well it's getting late anyway. I'll um...leave you then," she said quickly, gathering up her books and pages. She stood up and leaned over to take her English book from beside Troy.

Troy reached out and put his hand on top of her stopping her. Gabriella looked at him curiously.

"I meant that we could like...I don't know...hang out or something," Troy said slowly.

Gabriella's eyes widened and she could feel his hand graze against her, causing her stomach to flip.

"Um...," she said. Truth was she couldn't believe he wanted to hang out with her when he didn't have to.

Troy immediately took his hand off and scratched the back of his neck, "It's okay. You've got plans or you have to be home. It's cool," he said, wincing.

"No...I mean I'd love to hang out," Gabriella finished.

Troy looked at her, "Really?" he asked.

Gabriella nodded and Troy grinned, "Well let's get going. I'm getting a headache from sitting in this library for so long," he said grabbing his books and walking to the exit. Gabriella smiled and followed secretly wishing his hand was on top of hers again.

Gabriella walked in her front door and placed her bag at the end of the stairs.

"Mom?" she called out. Troy followed her into the house and put his bag beside her. Gabriella walked into the kitchen, closely followed by Troy.

"Mom? Are you here?" she called out again. Troy noticed a piece of paper on the island and pointed to it.

Gabriella picked it up and began reading it. Troy watched her closely. It seemed like the more she read the bigger the frown on her face became.

"Is everything okay?" Troy asked. Gabriella looked up from the letter and quickly nodded.

"Yeah...my Mom's just gone out of town on a business trip," she said, putting the note in the trash can. Troy nodded and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Did you forget she was gone?" he asked. Gabriella shook her head.

"No, I didn't know she was going. It was a last minute thing. That's what the note said. Her company needed her to go to New York for three days," Gabriella said.

"So who's looking after you?" Troy asked.

"Um...me?" she replied, confused.

"You're staying here all by yourself for three days?" Troy repeated, the shock evident in his voice.

"Yes. I'm a big girl Troy," Gabriella said opening the fridge and taking out two soda cans. She walked over to Troy and handed it to him and sat down at the table across from him.

"I never said you weren't. It's just...three days by yourself can't be that nice?"

"I'm kind of used to it. My Mom has surprise trips like these all the time. It's like routine by now," she assured him.

"And what about like food and stuff? You have to cook a meal for yourself every night?"

"Well I know how to cook but usually I just eat those ready meals or microwave meals because they're easy to clean up and are ready really fast so..." she said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Both lost in their own thoughts. Troy couldn't help but feel sorry for Gabriella. He couldn't imagine coming home and finding out his Mom had flown to the other side of the country on a business trip without him knowing. He couldn't imagine having to cook for just himself every night. Gabriella didn't seem to mind but Troy had a feeling that deep down she didn't like it. He remembered her face when she read the letter. She had seemed mad and upset at once.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked.

Troy shrugged, "I'm kind of hungry are you?" he asked.

Gabriella nodded, "Now that you mention it. Um...what would you like to eat? We've got ready made pasta and a variety of microwave meals...," Gabriella trailed off while sticking her head into the fridge/freezer.

Troy suddenly had an idea.

"Close the fridge," he said simply.

Gabriella kept rooting and said, "What?"

"Close the fridge," Troy repeated.

Gabriella whipped her head out of the fridge and looked at him, frowning, "Why?"

"Because we're going to my house and you, Montez, are going to stay for dinner," Troy stated putting his soda can in the trash can and walking into the hall to pick up his bag.

Gabriella followed him open mouthed, "Troy what in the name of God are you doing?"

Troy placed his bag on his back and turned to face her. She was standing four feet away with a puzzled look on her face. Troy could smell her perfume and it drove him wild. She always smelled so good.

"I thought we were going to hang out here for a while? Do you not want to know? Is something wrong? Did I annoy you or what? Because I don't think that-," Gabriella rambled.

Troy stepped close to her so that there was only an inch between them and placed his right index finger on her lips, silencing her. Gabriella immediately shut up and stared into his eyes, her eyes wide with shock.

"For someone who seems quiet you sure do talk a lot," he said softly.

Gabriella felt a shiver run down her spin as she felt Troy's breath on her lips. He removed his finger and grabbed her hand, leading her out the door. Gabriella followed, still in shock from what just happened.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews!! Hope you enjoyed it!!! 


	7. Dinner at the Bolton's& Close Encounters

**Chapter 7: Dinner at the Bolton's And a Close Encounter**

Gabriella walked beside Troy. He told her he only lived a few blocks away so it was a short walk. She was walking slightly behind him, still thinking about being so close to him earlier on. She remembered the feeling she got when his breath hit her lips. She thought she was going to faint.

Troy looked back at Gabriella and saw her looking at the ground and smiling.

"Something funny?" he asked. Gabriella looked up from the ground and shook her head in confusion, "No, why?"

"Because you have this goofy smile on your face," he said, glancing back at her. Gabriella immediately blushed and looked down at the ground again. "Don't worry it was really cute," Troy said, grinning as Gabriella's head snapped up with her eyes wide. She couldn't believe he had called her cute.

"One question Montez," Troy said.

"Um...what's that?" she asked, quickly.

"Do I smell?" he asked.

"Do you smell? No of course not," she replied, raising her eyebrows.

"Good I just thought I did because you seem to not want to walk beside me so I thought maybe I smelled bad or something," he said, watching her closely. Gabriella rolled her eyes and began to walk beside him.

"Happy now Bolton?" she asked. Troy nodded and she giggled. After a few minutes Troy turned left and walked up to his house. Gabriella observed the house. It was a two storey red brick house. Well it looked more like a mansion but it wasn't exactly one. But close enough.

Troy walked up to the porch and unlocked the door with his key. He stepped aside and let Gabriella enter first. She smiled and walked quickly inside. Once inside the door she immediately got the smell of cooking. She felt her stomach rumble and hoped Troy didn't hear.

She looked around the hall and joint living room. On the mantelpiece were pictures of the family. Many of Troy with his basketball shirt on and then some of them on the beach and at Christmas. Gabriella smiled. They looked so happy. And Troy looked good in every single photo. _Does this guy ever look bad?_

"Mom, I'm home," Troy called out and he closed the door behind him and flung his bag down beside the stairs. Gabriella turned her attention away from the mantelpiece and towards the woman walking out of the kitchen.

Troy's mom had blue eyes to match her son's and medium length brown hair. She was short and was wearing a suit and a cooking apron.

"Hi honey. I see you brought a friend, who's this?" his mother asked, turning to Gabriella and smiling.

"Uh Mom, this is Gabriella Montez, a friend from school," Troy said.

Troy's mother shook Gabriella's hand, "A friend huh?" she asked, winking at Gabriella. Gabriella blushed and giggled slightly.

"Wait a minute. This is _the_ Gabriella?" his mother asked. Gabriella looked at her confused.

"Gabriella I've heard so much about you- I feel like I already know you. Troy has talked about you non-stop since the start of this school assignment," she said.

Gabriella turned an embarrassing shade of red along with Troy. He threw daggers athis mother. She got the picture and returned to the kitchen announcing dinner would be ready in fifteen minutes.

Troy and Gabriella went up to Troy's room. His room was painted blue and had poster of basketball players and bands on the walls. A double bed sat over by the window. His desk and computer was on the opposite side of the room, beside the door to the bathroom and his closet.

"Well this is my room. Sorry it's kind of messy," Troy said, picking up some clothes off the ground and stuffing them into his closet.

Gabriella smiled and sat down on his bed, "It's really nice Troy. It's so lived in," she said, looking around. Troy sat down beside her and frowned, "Lived in?" he questioned.

Gabriella giggled, "I mean like it's obvious that you're settled here. I mean the longest I've been in the one bedroom has been about two months. Hardly enough time to settle in and make it comfortable. But I guess that's gonna change now," she said, looking at his posters.

Troy nodded, "Well I'm glad you're staying," he said, staring at her.

"You are?" she asked, turning to face him. She felt her stomach doing cartwheels as she saw he was already staring at her, "Why?" she whispered, barely-audible.

"Because I like you...you're different to other...people," Troy said, staring into her eyes. "Different in a good way?" she replied.

"Definitely in a good way. I've never met anyone like you. You're not afraid to disagree with me and I like that," Troy said, shifting closer to her so they were only a few inches apart.

"Well Mr. Bolton you have been wrong on occasion," she whispered.

Troy nodded and tilted his head to the right and moved closer to her slowly. Gabriella closed her eyes and gently tilted her head, preparing herself for what was about to happen. She could practically feel Troy's lips on hers and his breathing was shallow.

Suddenly there was a knock on Troy's door and Gabriella jumped away while Troy groaned. Troy's dad came in, "Troy, Gabriella dinner is ready," he announced and winked at them and exited the room.

"Um...I guess we better go down then," Troy said. Gabriella nodded and followed him downstairs her mind reeling from the close encounter. Troy couldn't believe it. If his dad had been one minute later he could have kissed Gabriella. He frowned as he entered the kitchen, trying not to think about the almost- kiss.

"So Gabriella what do you think of East High so far?" Troy's mom asked her. Gabriella finished chewing a piece of food, "I really like it. Some of the people are so nice there," she replied.

"Some of the people?" Coach Bolton questioned. Gabriella stopped eating and frowned slightly. She regretted saying that.

"Yes well not everyone's going to like everyone, especially not when I'm friends with Troy. I'm used to the looks from the girls now though," she said, blushing.

"Well don't mind them Gabriella. They are just jealous that Troy is going out with a prettier and smarter girl," his Mom said, taking a sip of water.

"Oh...um we're not going out," Gabriella corrected politely.

"You're not?" Coach Bolton said in surprise. Gabriella shook her head and didn't dare look at Troy who had stopped eating and was staring at his parents, trying to tell them to shut up. "Sorry Gabriella we just assumed since Troy talks so fondly of you all the time."

"Mom, Dad!" Troy warned. Gabriella blushed and smiled shyly, "No I'm just friends with your son," she said, sadly.

Troy immediately looked at her, sensing the sadness in her voice. Did Gabriella feel the same about him? Mr. and Mrs. Bolton glanced and each other knowingly.

"So how did you two become such good friends anyhow?" Troy's mother questioned, breaking the silence. Troy and Gabriella looked and each other and laughed. "It wasn't exactly a happy situation," Troy said.

"But don't forget the real first time we met in the grocery store," Gabriella piped up, "Troy and I bumped into each other when I was shopping for my Mom on my first day here. He was so sweet he took the blame for the spilled milk and paid for it and everything," Gabriella gushed.

"Nice to know we raised a gentleman," Coach Bolton said.

"Then we met in school and didn't really hit it off. I think we hated each other for the first few days but after being forced to work together we became friends. I realised that he's not _that_ bad," Gabriella added, giggling.

"You're not to bad yourself Miss Montez," Troy replied, reaching over beside him and tickling her waist. Gabriella laughed and pushed his hand away.

"Well Jack, I think I'll get the desert. Would you help me so we can give these two 'friends' some privacy," Mrs. Bolton said as she cleared the table and walked from the dining room into the kitchen with her husband following.

Troy cleared his throat as they sat in silence, "Sorry about my parents. They can be a bit weird sometimes. I know it was uncomfortable," he said.

Gabriella shook her head, "Troy it is okay. It's funny how people seem to think we're going out. I don't mind. It could be worse, I could be paired with just a normal basketball player instead of the captain. Imagine how bad that would be for my reputation," Gabriella said, imitating one of the cheerleaders. Troy laughed, "Yeah well I really don't mind people saying it either."

"Good so we're cool," Gabriella said. Troy placed his hand under Gabriella's chin and turned her head to face his, "But what I do mind is having to deny it," he whispered. Gabriella's heart was thumping and she was breathing heavily.

Troy leaned in and closed the gap between them, pushing his lips against her gently. Gabriella closed her eyes and shivered as she felt Troy's hand on her cheek. Suddenly he pulled back and his parents entered the room.

"Desert is served," Jack announced placing a piece of cheese cake in front of Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella stared at her plate in shock, her fingers touching her lips slightly.

"Gabriella are you okay?" Mrs Bolton asked, looking at her worriedly. Gabriella looked at her and nodded quickly, "Yeah I'm fine, just daydreaming," she said.

She began eating and felt Troy's right hand brush against her left one underneath the table. He picked it up and interlaced their fingers. Gabriella smiled to herself. It felt so right.

The next day Gabriella walked into school nervously. She didn't know what was going on between her and Troy after last night. After the kiss and dinner they had just watched a movie and then Gabriella went home but nothing else had happened. He didn't try to kiss her or hug her and hold her hand. It was as if the whole thing had never happened and Gabriella was extremely confused.

She opened her locker and closed her eyes to try to clear her head. She had to stop thinking about Troy, at least until lunch time. _That would be a big achievement. _

"Hey Gabriella, I called your house last night but no one answered, where were you?" Taylor asked. Gabriella opened her eyes and turned to face Taylor. She blinked a few times before replying, "I got busy so I didn't want to answer the phone. Sorry," she lied and turned back to take books out of her locker.

Taylor raised her eyebrows and eyed Gabriella suspiciously, "Okay nice try at lying, and you're getting a bit better. Now spill where were you?" she asked. Gabriella sighed and closed her locker, "I told you Tay, I was busy."

"Busy doing what? We got like no homework and I'm not aware of any tests this week. So therefore the only other work you have to do is...," Taylor said and her eyes widened and she looked at Gabriella. Gabriella knew from her face that Taylor had worked it out and winced.

"So how is Troy?" Taylor asked, smirking, "Let me guess either he was at your house and you two are deaf and didn't hear the phone the three times I called because you were so engrossed in work or you were making out on the couch. Now which?"

Gabriella shook her head, "It was neither Taylor. I went to his house for dinner. End of story." Taylor stopped, "Hold up you were in his house? Girl there has to be something going on."

"Why what's the big deal. Friends have friends over all the time," Gabriella said, turning down a corridor. Taylor shook her head, "Not Troy Bolton. At least not friends that are girls. The only girls his age to _ever_, and I repeat _EVER_ step foot inside Troy Bolton's house are his cousins," Taylor said.

Gabriella blushed as she listened to Taylor. She didn't know that going to Troy's house had been such a big deal. But the only reason he invited her was because she was home alone and he probably felt sorry for her nothing more.

"Taylor the reason he invited me was because I was home alone. He probably felt sorry for me," Gabriella said. "Gabriella just accept the fact that Troy's into you. It's not totally hard to believe. Okay trust me I've known Troy since kindergarten and I know the way he works even though I never speak to him. A guy that popular all you have to do is stand in the bathroom every lunch to hear some people gossiping about him. That's a big deal. Whether he pitied you or not, he still invited you home and judging but the way you're blushing now something happened," Taylor said.

Gabriella tried to hide her blush and looked to the ground, "Nothing happened. We had dinner, watched a movie. I went home," Gabriella said walking to her homeroom door, followed by Taylor.

"Gabriella do you like Troy?" Taylor asked, pulling her back from walking inside the classroom.

"He's a friend Taylor. Nothing more. And he'll never be anything more because he doesn't see me like thatokay? Now please let go," Gabriella said. Taylor sighed and let go of Gabriella's arm and followed her in the classroom door. Something had happened and she was determined to find out.

Troy and Chad were sitting in their math class doing homework as they had a substitute. Troy yawned as he opened his English book and flipped through the pages to find the homework. Chad nudged him and nodded his head towards Troy's desk. Troy looked down in confusion and saw a small piece of paper balled up sitting on his desk. He opened it.

(_Chad_/**Troy)**

_Dude what was up with you at practise today?_

Troy frowned as he read this and quickly replied.

**Nothing was up. **

_Well then explain to me why you missed every single basket. You didn't even get one in and usually you get every one in. I know what the problem is…_

Troy shifted. Troy's problem was that he couldn't get Gabriella out of his head. After he kissed her he suddenly felt unsure as to whether she felt the same and he was too afraid of rejection. He didn't know what to do. He tried to act normal after the kiss last night but it had been weird.

**What problem?**

_The fact that you won't stop thinking about that Gabriella girl. _

**Not true.**

Troy lied and decided to keep on lying to Chad. He didn't understand. No one did.

_Well then explain to me why you're hanging out with her so much when we need you captain._

**Because we have a project due and loads of work to do.**

_Sure that's all?_

**Chad, I'm sure. Gabriella is nothing okay? As soon as this project's over we won't be hanging out anyway so just chill. I'm just tired today that's my problem. And don't worry about Gabriella, she isn't affecting me at all and she won't be either. We're barely even friends.**

Troy felt ashamed as he wrote this note. Not one word of it was the truth. He was crazy about Gabriella and they were nearly best friends. She was important to him. More important than basketball or anything else in his life. But he had to get Chad off his back and that meant lying through his teeth. But at least Gabriella would never hear this.

_Cool man. As long as you've got you're head in the game and as far away from that chick as possible we'll do great at the big game._

Troy frowned. It was like he couldn't be with Gabriella. Chad did care about the game but he also cared about the fact that he was mixing with the brainy new girl which team members did not do. Troy sighed. It was nearly impossible for him to even consider asking Gabriella out because of the pressure from his friends. Suddenly the bell rang and Troy quickly stuffed the sheet of paper into his book and exited the classroom before Chad could ask him any more questions.

* * *

Sorry guys you're going to hate me but there's trouble brewin'! lol! but don't worry I'm 100 Troyella and always will be!!! 


	8. We're Barely Even Friends

**Chapter 8: We're Barely Even Friends**

Gabriella walked into the library after school and saw Troy sitting at a desk in the corner with books spread all over the desk. They hadn't seen each other all day and she got the feeling Troy was avoiding her. She walked up to him. Troy didn't notice her approaching the desk and was in the middle of reading something from a book.

"Hey," she whispered. Troy looked up and his eyes widened.

"How did you know I'd be here?" he asked. Gabriella shrugged, "Well you weren't in the gym so here was my next best guess," she smiled. Troy nodded and stared down at his page. Gabriella frowned slightly. She could tell something was wrong with him.

"So...do you want to work on the scene later?" she asked. Troy glanced up at her then back down again, "Um…yeah I guess we should. So your house?" he asked.

Gabriella nodded, "Sure at least I'll have some company," she said. Troy smiled faintly.

"Troy are you okay?" she asked worriedly, staring at him. Troy nodded quickly, "Yeah just tired. I had free period work out today. It was brutal," he lied. He looked up into her deep chocolate eyes and felt the urge to kiss her again.

"Are you sure?" she asked, unconvinced. She knew him so well. Troy nodded. After a few minutes of silence he glanced at his watch, "Oh I have to go. My Dad wants a small team meeting in the gym. So I'll call around at 5:30? Sound good?" he asked, gathering up his books.

Gabriella nodded and smiled, "Sounds great." Troy smiled and said goodbye. Gabriella stayed sitting at the desk. She was upset over the fact that things were now weird between her and Troy. But if he didn't like her then why did he try to kiss her once and then actually kiss her after. And he held her hand under the table. Gabriella sighed and placed her arms on the desk. Her elbow hit off something and she looked to see Troy's English book sitting on the desk.

She smiled and picked it up. She'd give it to him later when he called around. She noticed a sheet sticking out of the bottom and pulled it out curiously. She saw two different types of handwriting and recognised Troy's as one of them. As she read the note tears formed in her eyes and she ran quickly out of the library and the whole way home.

Gabriella ran into her house and slammed the door behind her dumping everything on the ground. She ran quickly up the stairs and into her room. She threw herself on the bed as the tears flowed freely down her face.

She read what Troy said about her. Not only was she disappointed and confused she was also embarrassed. She thought that Troy felt the same about her. But obviously it was all just some way of humiliating her in front of everyone.

Gabriella buried her face in her pillow. She wished she could just forget everything but it kept going round and round in her head. For once she wished she could move again. She couldn't face going to school and seeing Troy everyday. Not after he broke her heart.

Gabriella continued crying for a while. Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring. She groaned as she remembered Troy was calling over to work on their Romeo and Juliet scene.

She pulled herself up off her bed and quickly wiped her eyes. She walked downstairs and stood before the door. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened it.

Troy stood on the other side with his back to the door, waiting for Gabriella to open it. He heard the door opening and spun around with a smile on his face.

"Hey Gabi, art thou ready-," Troy stopped when he saw Gabriella's puffy eyes and tear stained face. He frowned and immediately became worried. Had something happened to her? Was she hurt? Was her mother hurt? A million and one thoughts ran through Troy's head at once.

Gabriella just stood looking at the ground, not speaking a single word. Troy noticed her breathing was still ragged and could tell she had been crying up until he called over.

"Gabi, what happened?" he asked gently, putting his hand out to touch her arm. Gabriella flinched and pulled her arm away. She didn't want Troy to touch her. It would just make her breakdown again and that was the last thing she needed. She had been humiliated enough.

"Gabi did someone hurt you?" Troy asked, his voice rose slightly and his fists clenched. Gabriella shook her head.

"Well what?" he asked.

"I think you know what Troy," she said, looking up at him. Troy was taken aback when he heard the anger in her voice.

"Gabriella was happened that has you so upset?" he asked again. Gabriella turned around and walked over to the stairs and picked up something. She returned with Troy's English book in her hands.

"This is yours," she said as she pushed it into his hands. Troy nodded, "Thanks. Now tell me what happened?"

"Troy you know what happened. You know what's been going on. But the game's up, I found out about your little prank. I can't believe you would sink that low. I thought I knew you. I thought there was something special between us," she said, her eyes filling with tears once more.

"Gabriella what are you talking about?" Troy asked.

"Well are you happy now Troy? Not only am I heartbroken I'm humiliated too. So thanks a lot," she said, closing the door. Troy immediately stopped the door from closing with his foot.

Gabriella looked at him as her tears began to fall again.

"Gabriella I don't know what you heard but I haven't done anything to hurt you. I never would. You mean so much to me," Troy exclaimed, silently pleading with her to open the door fully again.

Gabriella shrugged, "I'm sorry Troy. I shouldn't be upset, it's stupid of me. I mean we're barely even friends," Gabriella said. She kicked Troy's foot out of the way and slammed the door behind her.

Troy stood in shock outside the door. Suddenly he knew what this was about; the note. Gabriella had found it and read it. Troy looked down at the book in his hands and groaned. She had found it in his English book. Troy winced and hit his head with the book.

Why did he write that stupid note? Why was he so afraid to admit to Chad he did like or possibly even love Gabriella? Why didn't he tell her this instead of sending mixed signals?

Troy sighed and walked down the path out onto the street. He had lost the only girl he ever truly liked all because he was afraid of what his friends thought.

* * *

Sorry this is kind of short. I know you prob all hate me now...but for major fluff we need major drama!!! 


	9. I Have To Get Her Back

**Chapter 9: I Have To Get Her Back**

Troy walked into school the following Monday, keeping his head down. The last thing he wanted was cheerleaders falling all over him or his basketball buddies asking him what was up and why suddenly he couldn't throw the ball properly. Troy knew they wouldn't understand. He barely understood what had happened to him. All he knew was that the way Gabriella made him feel was wonderful but at the same time it scared him. It scared him that she had such an influence on him without even trying.

Troy walked quietly to his locker and opened it and took out his English book. He cringed. The class were still working on their projects and even though Gabriella and he were finished the written part they still had the extra punishment work; the Romeo and Juliet scene that they had to act out this week for the class.

Troy had tried to learn his lines over the weekend but one sentence just seemed to mix with another and all the words became jumbled up. He couldn't focus knowing he had hurt Gabriella. He didn't know what to do. All he wanted was to go back in time and to not write that note.

Troy leaned with his back to the locker beside him and rubbed his forehead with his right hand, trying to ease his headache. Suddenly he looked up and noticed Gabriella approaching. Troy felt his palms begin to get sweaty and his stomach flipped ten times in a row as his heart pounded uncomfortably in his chest. Should he try to talk to her?

Troy heart melted when he saw how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a pink knee length dress with a matching head band. Her hair flowed loosely around her shoulders and down her back. She held her books tightly to her chest and was looking at the ground as she walked among the few other students down the corridor.

Troy watched her carefully as she got nearer to him. Suddenly her head moved up and her eyes flicked towards him. Troy noticed they were still slightly red, though not as bad as on Friday. Their eyes locked and for a split second Troy swore he could see a longing in her eyes. One that he had not noticed before but one he was certain had been there.

Gabriella looked down shyly at the ground again as she walked by Troy. Troy moved towards her and began to speak, "Look Gabi I'm-," he started but was cut off.

"Troy! Hey man. How was your weekend?" Chad asked patting Troy on the back. Troy clenched his fists. He watched Gabriella continue down the corridor sadly and then turned to face Chad.

"It was fine," he replied quietly. Chad frowned and looked at Troy as he moved books around in his locker. "Okay Troy. I can tell when you're lying," he said.

"Oh really well then you'll also be able to tell that I really am not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. So please Chad just leave it," Troy said. Chad stepped back slightly and nodded. Troy nodded at him and slammed his locker closed and walked in the direction of his homeroom and English room.

Gabriella sighed. Just when she thought the worst part of the day was over she remembered she had English first class. She was really dreading school today. She knew it would be hard seeing Troy and not speaking to him but she didn't think it would be this hard. Gabriella thought he looked miserable too but then again she thought it could just be her imagination.

She sighed and walked into Ms. Darbus' room, lost in her own world. She took her seat beside Troy's and took out her book and began reading through it silently, ignoring the other people in the room.

Taylor came over to her, "Hey Gabi," she said softly. Gabriella just nodded faintly at her and kept her eyes fixed on the book.

"Everything okay?" Taylor asked gently. "Fine," Gabriella replied. Taylor nodded. She figured she should just leave Gabriella alone for a while. She'd talk to her later in a more private place.

Troy walked into the room and immediately spotted Gabriella sitting in the seat beside his. He knew this was his chance to talk to her. He sat down slowly beside her. She didn't even move or turn her head. Troy sat stiffly for a moment then turned to face her.

"Gabi...look I didn't mean any of that," he started. Gabriella still didn't move. She just continued staring at her book though she had heard every word.

"I mean it was a stupid thing to say and I didn't mean it. It's just I was stressed out and-," Troy mumbled but was cut off by Ms. Darbus entering the room.

"Morning to all. Quiet please for today's announcements. Mr. Bolton if you could tear your eyes off of Miss Montez for the next five minutes it would be greatly appreciated. I'm sure she will still look the same in a few moments," Ms. Darbus said sarcastically causing Gabriella and Troy to blush.

The both stared at Ms. Darbus but weren't listening to her. They were too busy thinking about the fact that they were sitting only two or three inches away from each other. Gabriella sighed. She thought Troy was her dream when she wasn't sleeping but she was wrong.

Troy and Gabriella hadn't spoken for the whole class. They spent their time reading through their different essays for the project. Troy didn't know what to say to Gabriella. He tried apologising but it didn't seem to work.

"Hey Troy what's up?" Chad asked. Troy tore his eyes away from the table that he had been staring at and looked up at Chad.

"Nothing really," he replied. Chad nodded and slid into the seat beside him. Everyone else had left the classroom for free period but Troy had stayed sitting there, just thinking.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Chad didn't know what was wrong with Troy but figured that when he was ready to discuss it he would. After a few minutes Troy spoke up.

"Gabriella won't speak to me," he said simply, staring at the table again. Chad looked at him confused, "Freaky Math Girl won't talk to you? But I didn't think you cared...," Chad said.

Troy shook his head, "That was a lie."

"So...you lied about not liking her?" Chad asked, "I mean you told me you were barely friends."

"Yeah I know and that was the biggest mistake ever. It wasn't true. I was just saying it so that you would just get off my back about it. I mean it's like I couldn't be friends with her when she's the most amazing person I have ever met. I mean when I'm with her I feel like I can do anything and I don't just feel like Troy the basketball captain. I feel different. I'm not afraid to say what I think. She doesn't treat me different because of it. Chad I've told you all this before but I'm actually serious man. I really liked her and now I blew it," Troy said, clenching his fists in frustration.

Chad turned to him, "Wait how did you blow it?"

"She read the note," Troy said.

"The note? What note?" Chad asked. A few seconds later it dawned on him and his eyes grew wide, "Troy are you talking about that note we were passing the other day?" Chad asked.

Troy just nodded and Chad cringed.

"Well just tell her it wasn't true," Chad suggested.

"You don't think I've tried that? She was so upset Chad. Even before that she was confused with all the mixed signals I was sending her. I mean I kissed her and then I just kept my distance. I've screwed up big time and there's no way to fix it. I've lost her forever," Troy said.

"Don't say that Troy. All you need is a grand romantic gesture that really means something to her. And then just tell her how you truly feel," Chad said. Troy didn't respond.

"Look I'm sorry for putting pressure on you about the whole being friends with her thing. It was stupid and I'm sorry. I didn't realise you were this crazy about her even though you've never been like this over a girl before," Chad stated. Troy nodded.

"Well I'm gonna go get some homework done for next class are you coming?" He asked as he stood up.

"Maybe in a while," Troy muttered. Chad nodded and exited the classroom, leaving a solemn Troy behind him and closing the door.

Gabriella took her lunch tray with her to the library. She didn't feel like watching Troy and his basketball buddies talk and flirt with the cheerleaders all of lunch time. It would just be another reminder of how she meant nothing to him, something which tore Gabriella's heart in two.

She placed her tray down on a desk and sat down. She barely touched her food. She felt sick and felt like breaking into tears. But she knew if she did it would be a while before she stopped so she bit her lip and held back her tears.

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella looked up to see Taylor standing over her table, a worried look on her face. Gabriella looked back down at her lunch tray again and played with her food. She had been distant with Taylor all weekend and today. She felt bad about it but she just couldn't face telling her what happened.

"Gabi what's wrong? I'm really worried about you. You haven't been yourself at all. What happened?" Taylor asked, sitting down opposite her. Gabriella sighed and dropped her fork. She buried her face in her hands and stayed silent.

"Is it Troy?" Taylor asked, quietly and carefully after a few moments. Gabriella nodded her head slowly and began sobbing. Taylor's eyes widened as she saw Gabriella break down in front of her eyes. She moved over beside her and pulled her closer into a hug and rubbed her back.

"Tell me about it Gabi. Sshh it's okay. It's okay," Taylor soothed. Gabriella looked up at her and began to tell her the whole story. It all came flowing out. Her crush on Troy, the almost kiss, the kiss, the note, the fight, everything.

When she was finished Taylor sat silently for a few moments.

"I don't know Gabriella. If he kissed you...I don't know. I wouldn't be so easy about giving him a second chance only I can see you really like Troy. Really it's up to you. Just follow your heart. I know it's cheesy but apparently it works," Taylor said.

Gabriella sniffed and nodded, "Thanks Tay. Sorry about everything. I didn't mean to worry you. It's just so hard and confusing," Gabriella said.

Taylor shook her head, "Any time you need to talk. I'm here always. Day and night. Okay?"

Gabriella nodded and dried her eyes. Suddenly the bell rang and they both exited the library.

* * *

I owe all of you an apology. Sorry it took so long to update. I am putting up the remaining chapters in this story now. If you guys have any ideas for another story that you would like to see please tell me as I really enjoy reading what you guys think. But only one catch the couples have to be Troyella or Zanessa...I'm just not really a fan of Zashley or Cornessa or pairing Troy/Gabriella or Zac/Vanessa with anyone else. It seems weird to me! Lol sorry!! Thanks for reading!!! 


	10. Where Do We Stand?

**Chapter 10: Where Do We Stand?**

Troy walked up to Gabriella's door and knocked twice. It had been four days since their fight and Troy finally decided to just tell her how he felt. He waited patiently for a few moments. Suddenly he heard someone coming down the stairs. The door opened and he turned around.

Gabriella's eyes widened and she looked down at her feet, "What do you want Troy?" she asked quietly.

"I want to talk to you Gabi. I really do," he said. Gabriella looked up and saw his eyes, pleading with her. She felt her heart melt.

"Come in," she mumbled, opening the door. Troy felt his heart jump for joy as he entered the house. He looked around and saw the whole place was dark.

"Are you home alone still?" he asked. She nodded and turned on the light in the living room. She sat down on the sofa and looked at her hands.

Troy followed her and sat on the couch a bit away from her. He couldn't stop staring at her. She looked so perfect and he missed her so much.

"Well you wanted to talk so talk," she said, looking at him. She blushed and quickly looked away when she saw he was staring at her.

Troy shifted, "Look Gabi I want to tell you Ididn't mean any of that stuff. None of it is true. Chad was bugging me about being friends with you so I said that to shut him up. I know it was stupid but you were never meant to see. I completely regret it because not one bit of it was true. You mean so much to me. More than words can describe and that's why I'm begging you to forgive me. I'll do anything just please believe me when I say you mean the world to me," Troy said, looking deep into her eyes.

Gabriella looked back and felt her eyes watering as she listened to him. "I don't know Troy," she said.

"_Cause without love,_

_Life is like the seasons with no summer_

_Without love_

_Life is rock 'n' roll without a drummer_

_Gabi I'll be yours forever_

_Cause I never wanna be_

_Without love_

_Gabi never set me free_

_I ain't lying_

_Never set me free Gabi no, no, no"_

Gabriella felt the tears run down her cheeks as she listened to Troy singing. Suddenly she stood up, "You have to go," she said.

Troy stood up too and looked at her, his eyes welling up, "Please Gabi. I'm sorry. I mean it. I can't be without you," Troy said.

Gabriella walked to the door and opened it, "I'm sorry Troy," she said, shaking her head, tears streaming down her face. Troy watched her and saw she was serious.

He walked out the door, tears falling from his eyes. Once outside he heard the door bang. He had lost her forever.

Gabriella walked into school the next day, keeping her head down. She had decided to just avoid Troy completely. It was just easier that way. She walked slowly into her homeroom and took a seat down the back. She kept her head down and read over her notes from a class yesterday.

Suddenly she heard a group of people enter the room. She looked up and saw Troy, Chad and the basketball team enter. All the guys were laughing and her eyes immediately settled on Troy. He was the last to enter and was not laughing. Instead his eyes looked puffy and he looked exhausted. Gabriella felt her stomach churn as she saw how upset he was.

Troy entered his homeroom, not listening to his friends ramble on about a game on TV last night. He immediately saw Gabriella sitting in the corner reading over some notes. He continued to stare at her and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her look at him. Suddenly he felt embarrassed as he remembered his puffy eyes and dark circles from the few tears he shed last night and his lack of sleep for the same reason.

He quickly sat into his seat at the front and kept facing forward for the whole of homeroom. He exited the classroom first and went to his next class, trying to avoid all his friends. He really didn't want to speak to them right now and seeing Gabriella made him feel even worse.

Chad walked into his math class and frowned when he saw Troy with his head in his hands. Chad slid into the seat behind him.

"Troy are you okay?" he whispered. Troy didn't move. "So how did it go with Gabriella? Did you apologise? Did she accept?" Chad asked.

Troy looked up and turned around to Chad, "She heard me out but didn't accept. She told me to get out. I've lost her man," Troy said. He could feel his eyes stinging again but he blinked away his tears. He wasn't going to lose it in the middle of class and in front of all his friends and Gabriella who had just walked in the door.

"Wow. I'm sorry man. Are you sure you're okay? Troy I've never seen you like this, never," Chad hissed.

"I'm fine. I just need to be on my own for a while," he said. Chad nodded and leaned back in his chair just as their teacher entered into the classroom.

Lunch time finally arrived and Troy quickly ran up to his secret spot on the school rooftop. Not many students knew about this place so it was the perfect place for Troy to go to escape from everything and just think. He walked up and sighed. He looked out at Albuquerque and took a deep breath and closed his eyes. After a few moments he turned to walk to the bench but stopped. His eyes widened as he saw Gabriella sitting on the bench.

"Hi," he said, quietly.

"Hi," she replied, barely audible. They stayed in silence for a few minutes. Troy stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry I'll come back later," he said. Gabriella shook her head, "No...it's ok. I'll be going in a minute," she said. Troy nodded and walked towards the edge of the balcony, staring out at the city again, trying to calm himself down. He couldn't believe that his heart went ten times faster when she was only a few feet away from him.

"Do you come up here to think too?" she asked, shyly. Troy turned around, "Yeah all the time. That's why I'm up here now," he said.

"What's on your mind?" she asked, playing with her hands, hoping that his answer would involve her. She knew she had made a mistake but she didn't know what to do. Maybe Troy no longer felt anything for her. Maybe she was too late.

"I don't know...school, basketball," he said. Gabriella nodded sadly and continued looking at her hands. Troy turned and looked back out over the city, "You," he finished, loud enough for Gabriella to hear. Her eyes widened and she blushed.

"So why are you here today?" he asked, turning back towards her.

"Well I think I made a huge mistake and I don't know how to fix it," she said. Troy nodded, not realising she was referring to the incident at her house the previous night.

"Well just do your best. You always were good at sorting stuff out," he said, smiling faintly. Gabriella nodded and decided to go for it.

"So where do we stand?" she asked, loudly, avoiding Troy's eyes. Troy looked at her, surprised at her sudden outburst.

"Where do we stand?" he repeated as she nodded, "I don't know. I mean I guess we're not anything anymore after everything," he said, kicking the ground softly with his foot.

"But do you want it to be like that?" she asked, feeling more bold.

"Gabi you know I don't. I told you last night. None of that stuff I said was true," he said.

"Troy I know but what do you want us to be?" she asked.

Troy looked at her, confusion written all over his face, "Huh?"

Gabriella sighed, she was becoming impatient and needed to know if he felt the same, "Do you like me?" she asked.

Troy continued looking at the ground, "Of course I do and that's why I never meant to hurt you. It was just some stupid mistake...," Troy rambled on.

Gabriella stood up and walked quickly over to him. She put her right hand on the back of his neck and pulled his lips onto hers and kissed him softly, putting all her emotions into the kiss. After a few seconds she pulled back, keeping her hand on the back of his neck.

She watched Troy's shocked expression, "Wow," he said.

"Do you like me as more than a friend?" she asked. Troy snapped out of his daydream and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, "Yes Gabi. I do. I like you as more than a friend," he said. Gabriella smiled and pushed herself into him, breathing in his scent and burying her face in his chest. She had never felt so safe before.

"I think that I even...lo-love you," Troy whispered but Gabriella heard. She pushed herself against him more and smiled, "I love you too Troy," she replied.

Troy breathed a sigh of relief and lifted her chin up and softly kissed her. Gabriella smiled into the kiss and felt herself shiver as Troy's tongue entered her mouth. Soon their tongues began softly caressing each other as the kiss became more passionate. Troy wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and Gabriella ran her hands through his soft shaggy hair.

Suddenly the bell rang and the pulled apart, breathing heavily but both smiling. They had never experienced anything like that before.

"So I better get to class," Gabriella said, grabbing her bag.

Troy nodded, "Me too, but meet me here after school there's something I want to ask you," he said. Gabriella nodded and took Troy's hand and went back downstairs to the school, both holding tightly onto each other.

Gabriella closed her locker door and quickly walked into the bathroom across the hall. She checked her hair in the mirror and took a deep breath. She was about to go and meet Troy but for some reason she felt more nervous than any other time she had arranged to meet him. She quickly shook any negative thoughts out of her head and made her way towards the secret staircase.

She ran softly up the stairs and saw Troy was already up in the garden. She smiled as she walked over and stood beside him.

"Hey," she said, softly, smiling at him.

"Hi," he replied, quietly, staring at her. Gabriella blushed and looked away. The both stood in silence for a few minutes, both unsure of how to proceed with conversation. It had become awkward between them again.

"So...," Gabriella said, breaking the silence, "Why did you want to meet up here?" she asked, walking over to the bench. Troy turned and followed her, sitting down beside her.

"Um...I wanted to ask you something," he said, while fidgeting with his hands. Gabriella smiled, "Well shoot."

"Um...first can I just ask how do you feel about me?" he asked nervously, avoiding eye contact. Gabriella sat for a moment, trying to think of what to say. Maybe he didn't like her back even though he said he loved her earlier and if he didn't then would she make a fool of herself by admitting she liked him. Had he changed his mind? She shook her head, angry that she was thinking negative thoughts again.

"I like you...a lot. I really like you," she said, quietly, looking at him, searching for some sign on his face. She saw his eyes light up and his lips curved into a small smile, which he tried to keep from his face.

"So...," she asked, urging him to continue. Troy nodded, "Well I like you too and that's why I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend," Troy said, looking at anything but her face.

Gabriella's eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'o' shape. That was the last thing she had expected him to ask. She sat in shock and disbelief for a few moments.

Troy looked at her and saw her expression and cringed, "I mean you don't have to say yes. It's completely up to you and don't feel like you have to say yes if you say no I'll understand-," Troy said but stopped when he felt Gabriella's hand on top of his.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend Troy. I was just surprised you had asked me of all people," she said, smiling. Troy grinned but then frowned, "What do you mean you 'of all people'?" he asked, curiously.

Gabriella smiled shyly, "Well let's face it Troy. I'm not exactly what you would call popular. I mean I'm not on the cheerleading team, I'm on the Scholastic Decathlon team now and I'm not the prettiest girl in our school. And you, you're _the_ Troy Bolton. Captain of the basketball team, hottest guy in the school as well as most popular. Everywhere you walk a herd of girls follow. You could have any girl in our school but yet you choose me. It's just strange," Gabriella said.

"Gabi you see me for who I am. I'm not what everybody sees. The same with you; you're more than just brains and good looks. You're one of the greatest people I have and will ever know," Troy said sincerely, as Gabriella smiled and blushed, "And I love you," Troy said.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and softly brought their lips together in a sweet kiss, "I love you too," she whispered as they pulled apart. Troy slid his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and crashed his lips onto hers once again in a more passionate kiss.

* * *

Good old fluff. Can't beat it!! Only one chapter left :( 


	11. Two Worlds Collide

**Chapter 11: Two Worlds Collide**

Gabriella closed her locker and smiled. Both she and Troy had gotten an 'A' on their English project. Ms. Darbus handed them back their result with disbelief written all over her face. Her eyes had widened even more when Troy leaned over and kiss Gabriella when he saw their result. Then after the moment of shock they both received a lunchtime detention for 'bad behaviour' during class. But Gabriella hadn't minded. It just meant that she and Troy got to spend all of lunchtime completely alone while painting sets in the theatre.

Gabriella smiled and walked out of the exit. She couldn't believe she had been in Albuquerque for over a month. She felt so at home here. She felt as though she had been here for years. She just seemed to fit in so well. She also couldn't believe that she was lucky enough to have Troy in her life. From the moment they first met there had been a spark between them and granted when they got to school, it took them some time to find the spark again. But now everything had changed. Now Troy was Gabriella's boyfriend. Now Gabriella had a group of friends and now Gabriella felt comfortable enough to be herself and not care what others think. And this was mainly thanks to Troy.

He gave her the confidence to truly be herself and not listen to others. Gabriella knew that she was very fortunate to have someone like Troy in her life. Without him she didn't know where she would be.

She smiled and waved to some of her friends who were also heading home after the long day in school. Gabriella moved her bag onto her left shoulder and began her walk home. She was in a complete daze, still dreaming about Troy when suddenly she felt someone gently grab her hand.

Gabriella jumped and looked to her right and saw Troy looking straight ahead and smiling. Gabriella smiled and squeezed his hand. Troy smiled and turned his head to her, "So how was your day?" he asked.

"Better now that you're here," Gabriella replied. Troy couldn't hide his grin and moved slightly closer to her. He looked at her quickly and had to fight the urge to lean over and kiss her because he knew if he did he wouldn't want to stop. They continued walking the short distance to Gabriella's house.

"Can you believe we got an 'A'?" Troy asked, "I mean, I don't usually get many of those. I'm more of a 'B' kind of guy," he said. Gabriella giggled, "Well it just shows you hard work pays off," she replied.

"Well I had fun working with you Montez," Troy said, "But it was also torture," he continued as they walked up Gabriella's driveway. Gabriella frowned and followed him around the back of the house to the garden. Troy threw his bag down beside the swinging seat and sat down on it. Gabriella followed him but stood looking at him with her arms crossed.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, confused. Gabriella frowned, "You just said working with me was torture. So if you can't work with me how is this relationship supposed to work?" she questioned, sounding very angry.

Troy chuckled and Gabriella could feel her blood boiling. "What?" she exclaimed. Troy continued laughing and motioned for her to come and sit beside him. Gabriella rolled her eyes and sat beside him.

Troy stopped laughing and turned to look at her, "What I mean was it was torture because every time I was with you I had to fight the urge to kiss you. And you really don't know how hard that is," he said softly. Gabriella's frown faded and she looked deep into Troy's eyes.

"I know what you mean. It was the same for me," she said. Troy smiled and he leaned in and wrapped his arm around her waist and their lips met softly.

"He forgot my birthday Tay. How could he do that? Two months we've been together and my birthday just slipped his mind," Gabriella fumed, slamming her locker and walking to her next class. Taylor followed her.

"Gabriella are you sure he forgot? Did he mention it even?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella shook her head, "That's the whole point Taylor. I have seen him three times today and was with him all of lunch time alone and he didn't mention it, not even once," Gabriella said.

"Well Chad and Troy have been very busy with basketball practise lately. He probably didn't mean it," Taylor replied.

Gabriella stopped and turned to Taylor, "Yes but when it was you birthday last months Chad didn't forget did he and you were only going out about three weeks at that point," Gabriella snapped.

Taylor winced, "Well when you put it that way...," she said. Gabriella rolled her eyes and stomped into the classroom.

She frowned when she remembered she had to sit beside Troy in this class. Her eyes narrowed when she saw him already sitting at their desk. She slammed her books down on the desk and sat down beside him, completely ignoring him.

Troy turned to her, "Hey Gabi," he said, leaning over to kiss her. Gabriella pushed him away and folded her arms, staring straight ahead, a frown on her face.

"Um...what's wrong?" Troy asked, shocked that she had pushed him away.

"Nothing. I'm fine," Gabriella replied, snappily. Troy shrugged and glanced across the room at Taylor and Chad. Taylor smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. Troy winked and them and sat back in his seat, smiling slyly to himself.

"Gabriella are you still coming to the mall?" Taylor asked, walking up to Gabriella at her locker. Gabriella looked and Taylor and shut her locker, "Look Tay, I'm really not in the mood. Maybe tomorrow," Gabriella said.

The two began walking towards the exit. Gabriella was glad the end of the day had finally arrived. She had been feeling more and more depressed ever since she realised that Troy did forget her birthday and to make matters worse she had loads of assignments due for the next week.

"No Gabriella please. You promised," Taylor whined. Gabriella looked at her, "Taylor what's the rush? The mall will still be there tomorrow," Gabriella said, shaking her head.

"No do you not remember. My important date with Chad tonight; I need a new outfit," Taylor replied, pouting. Gabriella sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine Tay, I'll come with you," she said. Taylor squealed and hugged Gabriella.

The two girls jumped into Taylor's car and headed to the mall. After a couple of hours Taylor eventually chose and outfit much to Gabriella's relief. They had been in every store twice and finally Taylor settled on the very first outfit she had tried on. Gabriella began wondering if she had tried on all the other clothes even though she had already decided to get the other outfit on purpose.

They got back into Taylor's car and began driving home. Gabriella closed her eyes and relaxed. After a few minutes Taylor pulled over. Gabriella opened her eyes and frowned when she saw they weren't at her house but instead at the park.

"Taylor why are we at the park?" Gabriella asked. "I have to meet Chad. He said he needs a ride home. He's at the basketball court beside the playground," Taylor said. Gabriella nodded. Suddenly Taylor's phone rang, "Hey Nana. How are you? I miss you so much. How's Grandpa?" Gabriella heard Taylor asked. She wondered why Taylor's grandmother was calling her on her cell phone but quickly forgot this when she heard Taylor talking to her.

"Gabi can you go and get Chad. My nana just wants to talk to me for a few minutes and if I go Chad will try to grab the phone and speak to her," Taylor said. Gabriella frowned slightly but agreed to do as her friend asked. She got out of the car and walked into the park and turned right and began walking down the path that led to the basketball court and the playground.

"Okay Chad, Gabi's gone to get you. So tell Troy to be ready. Everything worked out perfectly," Taylor said to Chad. Chad laughed, "Glad to know my 'grand daughter' is so clever," he said. Taylor giggled and hung up. She threw her cell back into her bag and pulled out of the car park. Gabriella wouldn't need a ride home from her.

Gabriella walked up to the basketball court and stopped when she saw it was empty. She looked around and saw no sign of anyone. She sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. It was so like Chad to just wander off. She sat back and saw a card on the seat beside her. She picked it up and frowned in confusion when she saw it was addressed to her. She opened the envelope and quickly read the card.

_Gabi,_

_Turn left by the court and walk straight._

_Xxx_

Gabriella stood up slowly and followed the directions of the card. She walked down the path and suddenly stopped when she saw what was awaiting her at the end of it.

There in front of the lake stood Troy, in a suit with a bunch of pink lilies in his hand. Beside him was a table, set for two with candles and a stereo sitting beside it. Gabriella's eyes widened in shock.

Troy stood nervously and watched her. Slowly she made her way towards him, her eyes still wide. She stopped a few feet before him. Troy watched her and saw she also looked sad.

"Hey Gabi," he said. She looked at him and smiled faintly. "I-i-is this...okay?" he asked. Gabriella looked at him and frowned. Troy sighed and closed his eyes, "I just wanted your birthday to be special but I guess pretending I forgot it was too much. But I only did it because I wanted to really surprise you because well...I lo-," Troy rambled but was cut off when Gabriella pushed her lips against his.

Troy's eyes snapped open and he wrapped his free arm around her waist and kissed her back. Eventually Gabriella pulled away. She rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes, "Troy it's so perfect. I just felt guilty for being so horrible to you today because you didn't really forget my birthday. I just feel like I don't deserve all this," she whispered.

Troy lifted her chin up, "Of course you deserve it. You're the only person on this earth who I would do anything for. Everyday I see you I fall a little bit more in love with you and that's why I did this. Because you deserve it and I love you," Troy murmured. Gabriella smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"And that brings me on to your actual present," Troy said as he placed the flowers on the table. Gabriella stood watching him. Troy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box with a pink ribbon. He handed it to Gabriella who eagerly opened it. She gasped as the opened the lid to reveal a promise ring.

The ring had a small diamond and had an engraving that read, "Gabriella + Troy Forever." Gabriella's eyes watered as she slipped it onto her finger. She wrapped her arms around Troy and buried her face in his neck.

"I love you so much," she said. Troy smiled and squeezed her gently, "I love you too," he replied, stroking her hair, "I'm so glad our two worlds collided."

The End

* * *

And that's it. I hope you liked it. Remember if you've any ideas for Troyella/Zanessa stories make sure to tell me! Thanks for everything you guys rock hardcore!! lol!! xxx


End file.
